


Weekend Decisions: What's In A Sexuality?

by SaaviYB



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blackmail, Gay, Gay Panic, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Questioning, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaviYB/pseuds/SaaviYB
Summary: Kihyun and the squad were supposed to relax this weekend, but having Minhyuk as a friend meant no rest for the wicked.For Kihyun, though, it turns into a pretty successful trip. Minus the bloody bandages on his hands and feet...Hyunwoo had a hard time explaining the bloostain to his parents. He also has a hard time explaining who his date is...





	1. Broke Beach Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> @Druekee  
> A pretty intense fic. It's also my longest so appreciate me :')
> 
> THE DAME TITLE TOOK A FULL TWO DAYS TO SETTLE AND I STILL DON'T LIKE IT.

Yoo Kihyun hated the idea of sleeping in a tent, not only because A) they were at the beach, but also B) they were broke as fuck college students on a Spring Break beach trip that the energetic Lee Minhyuk setup. Kihyun was glad this wasn't summer camp because then he could get in trouble for what he was currently doing.

"Naaah! Kihyun-ah let go!" Minhyuk yelled.

"Why did you think it would be a great idea to go to the beach on a budget?!" Kihyun yelled back, trying his best to keep the squirrelly older in a headlock.

"College is stressful and I can't breathe!" Minhyuk responded, kicking out his legs. For a skinny asshat and zoology major he was pretty wirely, but then again, Kihyun already knew that.

"WHO GOES TO THE BEACH ON A BUDGET?!" Kihyun screamed, having enough of this bullshit. He was NOT going to be here for two entire fucking days with no girls around. This was by far the gayest shit Minhyuk has pulled since they met.

You'd have to know Minhyuk to know how impressive of a feat that is.

"Alright, ALRIGHT, break it up," a voice said as hands latched under Kihyun's armpits, lifting him with relative ease. Kihyun didn't need to turn around to know which muscle pig lifted him.

"Thank fuck Son Hyunwoo saves the day!" Minhyuk screams as he literally rolls away from the scene, then rises with a fist pump. He's the only guy Kihyun knows who could be that excited after nearly dying. And, of course, he turns right into Chae Hyungwon's arms. That tall fucker.

"You can't hide from my wrath forever Minhyuk!" Kihyun yelled, with Hyunwoo still having a tight grip on his armpits.

"Calm down," is all Hyunwoo said. He then lets go. Kihyun wants to punch Minhyuk but he knows Hyunwoo would knock his lights out if he ruined this trip for them.

"Na-na-na-na-boo-boo!" Minhyuk taunts, safely behind Hyungwon's arms. Hyungwon doesn't look to thrilled either, though; Kihyun may be safe from going to jail.

"I know he's... being Minhyuk but don't ruin this trip for the rest of us, okay?" Hyunwoo asks, sincerity in his tone. His expression is more like... Hyunwoo.

Yes, he has his own expression named after him.

"Yeah, yeah. But if he comes at me I'm not holding back!" Kihyun juts his finger out to emphasize his point.

"Because Minhyuk-ah wants to ruin this weekend, when he's the one who took two whole months planning it," the oldest of the group retorts.

Kihyun can only sigh. "Yeah, I know. But seriously."

"If he comes at you then feel free to throttle him."

"Oh ha ha HA, I will. Consider Lee Minhyuk pre-throttled." Kihyun crosses his arms and laughs evilly, directed in the direction of the lovebirds. Neither of them seem to give a shit, lost in their own little world.

=====

It's nighttime by the time they have everything set up.

There are three tents in total, since they're college students they're on a budget. The lovebirds, "HyungHyuk," were in tent number one. The trio, "Songwriters," was in tent number two. Kihyun and his fellow single man, Hyunwoo, were in tent three, simply labeled "Single."

"Why couldn't you be more creative with our tent name?" Kihyun asked Minhyuk.

"I mean, you're both single."

"I mean, yeah, but still..."

"Would you prefer something gayer, like “Fuckbuddies”?"

Kihyun then slaps the shit out of his arm. "Try me with that gay shit again and I WILL ACTUALLY throttle you."

"Aww, calm down, it's a creative name." He says this with a smile but he's rubbing his upper arm. "Ow..." He whispers quietly.

"Why the fuck are we trying to summon Satan?" Lee Jooheon asks, whiny and standing on his seat. He, along with everyone else in the seven-member group, was around the fire, warming up while against the cold breezes from the sea.

"Yeah, praise the Lord!" His partner in crime, the normally calm and quiet Lim Changkyun, spoke, voice deep like good sex.

"Nah, nAh, NAH, off the chair, standing on things and being loud is my job," Minhyuk says as he pushes Jooheon down from his seat. He even looks disgusted, as if someone else who's loud would offend him.

*Like we'd ever add some other loud fucker into this group,* Kihyun comments internally.

"ANYWAY," Minhyuk says as he turns the steel chair around (why didn't he just bring a camping chair like everyone else?) and plops down. "This weekend, we are at the end of the beach-"

"No shit Sherlock," Kihyun interjects, making everyone laugh.

"-FOR A REASON," Minhyuk completes. "Tonight, we celebrate a week away from the stresses of college and life in general."

Everyone claps, because stress was killing them second by second. There's no lie a few of them thought about dropping out.

"And this year, we have a new member to our group." He points to Changkyun-ah, who waves quietly. "Who, I might add, turned TWENTY THIS YEAR~!" Everyone's hooting and hollering for this, and soon his two boyfriends start chanting his name.

"Yeah, thanks for getting me plastered Minhyuk-hyung. My ass loves being on display in a museum."

Minhyuk laughs so hard he nearly falls off the chair. "Great times, man. Great times!"

Kihyun has to sip his water to keep from laughing. He remembers getting that text. Changkyun has a nice ass, not that he'd tell his two boyfriends that. He'd get his own ass beat.

"My baby boy looks so good in a museum painting," Jooheon said as he twirled Changkyun's hair.

" _Our_ baby looks good bent over," Shin Hoseok said seductively as he nuzzled Changkyun's neck.

"Nah, nAh, NAH, chill with the dicks," Minhyuk said, exasperated, as he waved his hands toward the threesome. "Stop with the dick-enlarging!"

"Awww," Hoseok says, sad face visible from where Kihyun was sitting.

"Before we get to the romantic-ness of being by the sea-"

"Dude I was so plastered I kissed a girl," Changkyun says suddenly.

Everyone in the group made a face, except Kihyun. Kissing a girl sounds pretty good right about now...

He looks around the circle, but finds Hyunwoo with his trademark neutral expression. Thank God Kihyun wasn't the only straight guy here.

"Ew. Anyway, tonight is special," Minhyuk continues. "We have two new individuals with our group. Kihyun-ah and Changkyun-ah!"

More clapping and hooting and hollering. Kihyun golf-clapped; truth be told he wasn't sure he should be friends with a bunch of gay men anymore. He's beginning to question his sexuality. Some of these men around were looking better and better. And, worse, he was wondering how big each of them were. If the rumors around the college were anything to go by...

"Now, for those of us who've been here longer, we all know what needs to be done. Jooheon-ah, bring out the reward!" Minhyuk yelled toward the younger. He snapped to make it clear he wasn't playing around. Kihyun wasn't sure he's ever seen the slightly older this bossy before.

Jooheon cheers and splits from his two boyfriends, going into the HyungHyuk tent. Kihyun hears the younger grunting, then the heaving sound and the jingling of glass. Did they...?

Jooheon reappears with a case of alcohol.

"Is drinking by the sea really smart?" Kihyun asked while everyone else cheers.

"No! That's why we need someone in each group to not drink!" Minhyuk says cheerfully.

"Quit screaming! Y'all gotta earn it," Jooheon says with difficulty as he sets the case down. Jesus, how much was this case? They surely weren't going to drink this all now, were they?

"Right!"

"I see why you set us by the road," Jooheon says with a knowing giggle. He looks at his fellow companions with an evil look.

Kihyun doesn't like the sound of this. He likes even less that staying at the beach with a bunch of gay men. Which was saying something.


	2. Badassery

"Minhyuk why the fuck are you dressed in a bed sheet?" Kihyun asked as he squatted by the road rail, hidden by the grass. Or at least, he hopes so. He's sliding down the slope as he looks at Minhyuk's ridiculous get-up.

Minhyuk only laughs. "For convenience purposes," he says simply.

Kihyun glups. He's only in his boxers, the chill of the night air making his nipples hard. He can only wonder what the craziest of their group has planned.

A body cozies up to him. "Don't worry, the embarrassment won't last long."

Kihyun looks at the other and realizes it's Hyunwoo. "What do you mean?" He whispers. The others are being loud while Minhyuk just stands there like he's asserting his dominance to the air.

"You'll see," was all Hyunwoo said in response.

Kihyun gulped again. He had a feeling this night he wouldn't survive, from either A) whatever the fuck this is, or B) alcohol poisoning because of whatever the fuck this was. Either way Kihyun was already embarrassed and wanted to die.

"X-Clan members!" Minhyuk says, loud, like he's talking on a megaphone. But he's just really fucking loud. "Today you join our ranks, finally! Kihyun-ah, Changkyun-ah-"

"I'm not that much younger than you, fucker," Kihyun supplements but it goes unnoticed.

"Today you become one with the X-Clan!" The sky seems to tremble with Minhyuk's words, and Kihyun worries he might summon the apocalypse. Because, with Lee Minhyuk, you just don't know. You go along with it and hope you don't die in the process (which Kihyun is sad to say he's experienced such situations prior to this night).

"I promise it's not going to be that bad," Hyunwoo whispers. "At least, in the future..."

"I fucking heard that," Kihyun angry-whispers back.

"Car!" Someone in the group shouts. Everyone becomes a meerkat, heads swiveling toward the headlights a bit too far away to see any true details of the car itself.

Kihyun wants to throw himself at the car. Whatever Minhyuk is about to do will be deadly stupid, and there was nothing anyone of them could really do at this point.

What the hell was he about to do? And, whatever it was, Kihyun would have to do the same.

*Minhyuk, I can't believe I'm saying this, but don't die,* Kihyun says internally.

The car is so close to them now. Whatever they were going to do, it was now or never. Because ready or not, the car was-

"Bye guys!" Minhyuk whisper-yells as he leaps over the road rail, bed sheet flying behind him and-

"Why the fuck is he wearing a mask?!" Kihyun whispers angrily at Hyunwoo.

"Just watch," Hyunwoo says in his ear. The contact makes Kihyun shiver. Hyunwoo's entire lips cover his whole ear, and now he was fantasizing about other parts of the older.

Kihyun watches in horror as the car screeches to a halt, actually making contact with Minhyuk. Kihyun nearly screams, he's about to watch his friend _die,_ about to watch him get _run over by a car,_ why the fuck was he just laying here?

Hyunwoo basically body slams him down to the ground, the younger pressed between a rock and a hard-ass body. Something is thrown over him, and Kihyun can only close his eyes and hope Minhyuk dies quickly and without pain.

"Oh, yeah, you like that, slut?"

Kihyun looks up.

_Oh my God Minhyuk is slow grinding the fucking car._

"You love it when daddy pumps you full of his cum?"

"What the fuck?!" Another man's voice says. Kihyun looks and sees the driver is getting out of the car.

Minhyuk dashes to the other side of the road. Kihyun can't tell if it's corn or if it's just really tall grass but Minhyuk seems to know and he confidently races into the tall blades of something. The driver pushes through a couple stocks but is called back by his wife, or girlfriend.

"Oppa, get back in the car! It's probably just a stupid teenager."

He seems angry (who wouldn't be?), but he complies. Once he's back in the vehicle he speeds off, peppering the tailpipe of the truck as he passes them.

Kihyun has no words for what just transpired.

"Way to go baby!" Hyungwon-ah yells. Kihyun looks over and sees a smile on his face. When was the last time he saw a smile that wide on the turtle-like man before?

"What, me and Kihyun-hyung have to do that?" Changkyun-ah asks, clearly mystified at the events, but differently than Kihyun is.

"I am NOT slow grinding a fucking car."

"You don't have too," Hoseok cuts in. "Just run passed it." He's got a smile on his face, too.

"My turn," Hyungwon says, as if he's been waiting his whole life for this one moment.

Kihyun turns his head toward the road, and sure, enough, more headlights. What the fuck was up with this group? Where they all excited to just... get passed a speeding car? What if they get ran over? Are they truly fearless? Either way, Kihyun realized this was not a group he belonged to.

He sees boxers being thrown over his head and he jerks to move them (God that's disgusting!). He sees Hyungwon-ah, fully nude, jump over the railing.

*Oh dear Lord one of us is going to die.*

He's on the road and Kihyun closes his eyes. He hears the sound of car tires screeching to a halt. Kihyun peeks, with one eye.

Hyungwon-ah (who's wearing a mask, as well; thank God he's going to wear one, too... He is going to, right?) grabs his crotch and thrusts into air, in the direction of the car.

He sees the car door open but Hyungwon's to wirely, just like his boyfriend, to be caught; he's into the tall grass before the occupants of the car know what hit them.

"What the fuck just happened?" The driver asks, clearly just as shook as Kihyun.

"I don't know!" Another male voice from the car responds. "Get back in the car before we get mugged!"

The driver listens, and is in the car faster than Kihyun would have expected for such a large man. The foreign-looking car is passed them with a smooth-sounding engine, unlike the truck prior.

The two lovebirds across the street are celebrating, and there's the tell-tale sound of a smooch.

"Hyunwoo-hyung! You're up next!" One of them shouts.

There's fabric in Kihyun's hands suddenly. "Hold my boxers for me, Kihyun-ah," Hyunwoo-hyung says as he lets go.

Kihyun wants to punch him. "Why the fuck am I holding your dirty ass boxers?" He sneers while the boxers go flying out of his hands.

"Respect hyung!" Changkyun scolds.

"Shut up, runt," is Kihyun's response.

"Car!" Someone shouts. He could see it's Jooheon-ah shouting this time.

Kihyun turns and all he sees is bright blue headlights. Did this person have their brights on? "Jesus Christ I'm blind from here," he complains.

"Of course hyung gets the car with the brightest lights," Hoseok says. "He's a star."

Kihyun can see Hyunwoo roll his eyes before he puts on his mask. He rises from his spot, but he's still covered with the thing. What even was it?

"This outta be good," Changkyun says with a snicker.

Kihyun only rolls his eyes. Why is everyone in this group so gay? Fucking Christ.

The car was in position, or at least Kihyun thought so, because Hyunwoo hopped over the railing with a certain finesse that made Kihyun wonder: what else could he finesse?

The car, an average four-door, stopped well before Kihyun thought they needed to; he didn't even flinch.

Hyunwoo stood there, with his cock out and buff body, looking like a fucking serial killer. But, his weapon of choice...

"Fucking Christ what did his parents feed him?" Kihyun asks, mouth watering at the sight.

He hears Hoseok chuckle softly. "Same thing Jooheon's parents feed him."

Kihyun only gulps. But it gets stuck in his throat. He knows something else would get stuck there if he wasn't careful enough.

But the moment is over when the oldest dashes into the tall bushes across the street. Kihyun wants to follow. The car, drives off, the driver not getting out. Must have been a woman driving.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Kihyun whispers. He feels that tug of want in his boxers. He could only imagine the damage a cock like that could do. No wonder Hyunwoo was single. He could destroy a bitch with a weapon that thick...

He blinks and it's Jooheon's turn. Wait, where did Hoseok go? Fuck, was Kihyun in that deep of a trance? He sees the older across the street.

"Car!" He hears Jooheon-ah yell. Kihyun just sinks into the ground. It was his turn next. He didn't want to go. Fuck this bullshit.

The younger leaps over the railing and stands on the road. And he fucking poses. Kihyun nearly laughs at his weak ass arms; Hyunwoo-hyung and Hoseok-hyung could strangle him in a heartbeat. Not that they couldn't do it to him, too, but this wasn't about him.

The car screeches to a halt, and Kihyun _swears_ he sees Jooheon's knees buckle.

He thunks his man meat against the hood of the car, exclaiming _"ohhhh, that's warm!"_ Then dashing across into the safe zone.

"Get a life!" A woman's voice shouts from the driver's window. Then the car speeds past, clearly angry by how hard the gas pedal is pushed (Kihyun can hear it from here).

"There's a car!" Changkyun-ah says.

_Fuck this soon?!_ Kihyun swears internally. He didn't want to do this. He'd probably get ran over. He'd be the unlucky one in the group.

But it's Changkyun-ah who's up and with a mask on, ready to get ran over with bad luck.

"You can go last hyung," Changkyun says, and Kihyun can _feel_ the smirk from here.

"You little shit-!" He starts but the younger gently hops over the railing, nearly falling to his face. Kihyun doesn't have the balls to stop him now.

The youngest is in place, and the car screeches to a halt (Kihyun can't help but notice his size. Poor thing).

Changkyun-ah forms an X with his arms and brings them over his crotch. The door is opened but Changkyun races to safety. The door to the car is closed and it drives off. It's over.

And now it's his turn.

"Wooooooooooo!" He hears someone shout. "Kihyun-hyung that was amazing!" It's Changkyun.

"Put the mask on!" Minhyuk shouts.

"Fuck you I'm not doing it!" Kihyun shouts back.

"What?!" He can't tell who said it but it was more than one voice.

A car's headlights gain his attention. Fuck. Did he want to do it? Could he do it? "I'm not doing it!"

"Come on!" Another voice shouts. Hyungwon pops his head out of the tall grass. "It's not that bad!"

The car passes by but Hyungwon is smart enough to hide his head.

"Kihyun-ah you're not getting any alcohol unless you do it!" He knows that's Minhyuk's voice.

"You're lying!" He yells. "You never said I had to do this bullshit!"

"We call it a reward for a reason dumbass!" Jooheon pokes his head out and yells.

"Respect your fucking hyung!" Kihyun snaps back.

"Oh he's definitely not getting any alcohol now," Hoseok comments with a giggle.

"Fuck off!" Kihyun retorts.

"You're still not getting any alcohol!" Minhyuk says.

Headlights catch Kihyun's attention. Fuck!

"Now or never!" Minhyuk yells as he hides.

"Take off your boxers!" Jooheon yells. Kihyun can hear someone smack him.

"He's right Kihyun-ah! It won't count if you don't take them off!" Minhyuk yells through the blades of grass.

Kihyun works them off, wishing he could strangle Minhyuk with them. But the lights zoomed past him, and he curses himself.

"You fucking idiot!" Hyungwon yells.

"I will fuck you sideways Hyungwon-ah!" Kihyun shouts as he gets into a push-up position.

"That's my job!" Minhyuk yells, and Kihyun wonders if he pushed a big button because it sounds like he's mad.

"You're not doing a good job of it," Kihyun taunts with a smirk.

"Shut your mouth single bitch!" Minhyuk snaps.

Kihyun only laughs. That was a big ass button, all right.

But after the taunting, it's quiet on Kihyun's side. All the chatter belongs to the other side. He wishes he'd gone sooner; it's too quiet now. He can actually hear the sea rumble behind him. The more he listens the more he realizes it's not the sea, but the sky.

His eyes wander up, looking at the darkening sky. There was only a ten percent chance of rain today, or all weekend, but it seems they lost this battle against mother nature. Kihyun only sighs. Maybe he could get out of this...?

More headlights to his left. Maybe he could... get out of this, since it could rain any minute? I mean, he didn't want the car to crash. Or to get ran over. Both would end up on the news and his parents would bring him back to life just to kill him again.

"Put your mask on and get ready!" Minhyuk says. "Hurry up!"

"Where-" Kihyun almost asks, but sees a small pile of cloth on the ground. He thought they were boxers, but with the zipper visible and shining at him, he realizes it's a mask.

He grabs it and figures out how to put it on. He decides the zipper goes in the front and pulls it on. He zips it. There's only small eye holes cut out but he sees his future diminish before him.

Without really thinking (except for _God I really want some alcohol_ ) he gathers ALL of his courage and crawls under the rail. He stands tall and stands right in the middle of the fucking road. He was gonna fuck this car up. They'd be scared of this damn road for the rest of their lives.

"Noob." He knows it's Changkyun-ah and he was gonna fuck him up after this was over.

He was far too early. And after hearing Minhyuk speak these next words he wishes he had been a coward for one more car.

"Fuck! Kihyun-ah! Abort! Abort! It's a Party Bus!"

Kihyun's heart stops. *No, I can't be that unlucky!*

"Kihyun-hyung! Fucking run or they'll fuck you up!" He hears Jooheon-ah shout.

"Kihyun-ah! Run for it!" Hyunwoo-hyung shouts.

"Run Kihyun-ah!" Hoseok-hyung scream-whispers.

Then the car crests the small hill.

It's the fucking Party Bus.

Kihyun remembers being declined by the students who held it.

So he stands there.

And God he feels like he's going to piss himself.

The Party Bus slows to a stop. The oddly-colored lights no longer bother him, and he can see the details of the bus. It's either a dark shade of some color or black, and has the term “Party Bus” in English on the hood. Kihyun remembers wanting to be cool, to drive the Party Bus once he first met the cool kids who drove it. That could have been him, in the driver seat. But he had to be friends with the gayest man on campus, Minhyuk. And that ruined his reputation.

He sees the fellow students talking, and he notes at least four inside. Fuck.

He remembers being told that those in the “bus squad” were either the richest, smartest, most ruthless, prettiest, or most talented in the school. Kihyun had beautiful vocals and could act. He was a shoe-in for the “most popular” Alumni at the college.

Then Minhyuk came along and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

_"Oh God he's gay.”_

_“Sorry, homos ain't allowed.”_

_“Gay freak.”_

_“Rules are rules, man. Get out.”_

Never, and he remembers this clearly, never had he wanted to kill Minhyuk more than he did in that moment.

The driver unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Kihyun! Take this!" He hears Minhyuk say, though he says it low enough that he wonders if he heard it right.

Something clatters against the ground, and then latches itself into Kihyun's foot.

Kihyun whimpers, and can feel it against the cloth when he begins to cry from the pain.

"Sorry!" Minhyuk says, and despite that Kihyun can hear the sincerity in his words, he wants to kill the other.

The driver's door opens, and Kihyun cries harder. He's about to get the shit beat out of him, and probably everyone else, too.

He remembers Minhyuk threw something at him. He slowly bends over, and begins to search for whatever it was. He grabs the handle of a knife. What the hell was Minhyuk-ah thinking? But it WOULD scare them... Right now it was the only thing Kihyun could think of that would save his ass and the other's.

He pulls the sharp utensil out of his foot with a huff. It wasn't even that deep and probably won't even leave a scar, but it still stung.

He rises from his bent position, back straight as he could get it, and lifts the knife above his head. He grips it like his reputation depends on it, because holy fuck it does.

"Oppa, he has a knife! Get back in the car!" The girl in the passenger seat says. She lunges to grab the man but he's just out of her reach.

Kihyun starts to panic. What does he do now? _Fuck, fuck, what do I do now? He'll beat the shit out of me! Fuck, what do I do?!_

Kihyun recalls a horror movie during a marathon he and the other's had two months ago. The killer began to repeatedly stab the hood of the car. He thought it was a stupid idea, but now he was so happy he was forced to watch the marathon of movies. So he brings the point down onto the metal. And then lifts. And brings back down. He probably looks stupid but if he looks crazy it'll do.

"What the fuck...?" The guy whispers. He seems confused but he's not beating Kihyun up. So Kihyun hams it up real hard.

He picks up the speed of his stabbing, pushing the knife has far as he could without it getting stuck.

"Oh fuck this," the driver says, and the door slams shut.

Kihyun thinks he may have heard that voice before. And something in him snaps.

_“You're gay and ugly. Two things we don't allow in this squad. You and your ugly-ass gay friends need to leave. Before things get out of hand.”_

It's that bastard Taehyung-ah.

Kihyun actually **snaps**.

_“If you're so “straight” why do you hang out with homosexuals?”_

_“God you even look gay, gayer than that Lee-ssi you hang around.”_

_“You made an enemy today, Yoo-ssi. Touch me again with your gay hands and I won't hesitate to fuck you up.”_

He accidentally touched him again, but it wasn't himself who paid the price.

He remembers Minhyuk's face after the punch was thrown. Seeing the blood being dribbled onto the floor. Remembers him crying after getting punched two more times because of the pain. He remembers that the professors didn't care. The nurse barely helped him. But what strikes Kihyun to his knees was that Minhyuk was worried about _him_. And, despite telling Minhyuk to stop being friends with him, Minhyuk never did. He was always by his side. Minhyuk was Kihyun's best friend. Kihyun would be damned if he would let this opportunity pass him by. Let his, Minhyuk's, and ALL of their friends be tortured by this asshole. This wasn't bad luck. This was _destiny_.

Kihyun puts the point of the knife to the hood of the car and begins scrapping it sideways. He rounds the front, ever so slowly, to the driver's door. He digs the knife deeper, sharp edge flush against the metal. The sound was unbearable but so was bullying. So was homophobia.

He stared deep in the side window, despite the tint. He released the metal from the pain of being slashed, and thrusted the point into the glass. It vibrated but didn't break. So he slit down the window, leaving a white mark as he went down.

He did it again. Then again. Then again. It felt better every single time.

The door opened abruptly, making him jump and drop the knife. How stupid was he? Who would leave the safety of the car? Why didn't they drive off? How the fuck did they even make it into college if they're this stupid?

A hand lunged for Kihyun's neck and he narrowly avoided it; his neck stung. That might hurt in the morning.

Kihyun was remembering more and more from his first year in college. All the shit this guy talked, before Kihyun realized he wasn't worth it. Before he realized what a hazard he was to Minhyuk and the others.

_“I have a class with that homo Hyungwon.”_

_“Don't catch the gay.”_

_“I might beat him up. He's dating that walking gay plague Minhyuk.”_

_“Fuck him, thinking he's better than us. He's gay. If we kill him Korea will thank us.”_

_Kihyun dared jump into the conversation. "Isn't that a little too extreme?"_

_"What are you, a gay sympathizer?"_

_"No, no, I just don't want to go to jail for murder."_

_"Yeah, you're right; I might catch the gay."_

_"Yeah, not worth it."_

Who knows how close Hyungwon came to dying. And maybe, Korea just might not care. How close did **he** come to dying? How scared was he when he started hanging out with Minhyuk? How narrowly did they escape murder? At the hands of **this** bastard?!

Kihyun slammed the door on Taehyung-ah's body. His fist pounded against the window, pretending it was his head. His stupid, homophobic head.

He reared back his right hand and punched the glass. To his surprise it spider-webbed from his fist outward.

"Jesus Christ he's insane! Taehyung-oppa get in the car!" The girl in the passenger seat screamed.

Kihyun punched the window again, with more force. It cracked even more, lodging pieces into his fist.

"Fucking hell!" The homophobic man screamed. He picked himself up and got back into the driver's seat, slamming the door behind him.

Kihyun punched the glass one more time, just for good measure, and it shattered into the car and over his fist. The screams echoed into his eardrums, like a war was about to break out.

"Drive, drive!" She screeched. "He'll kill us!"

And the car speeds off, running right over Kihyun's foot. He banshee calls into the night, and swears up a storm.

He looks down and spots the knife. He bends and grabs it with a steel grip. Without consideration of how he'll feel in the morning he _launches_ it at the retreating bus.

After a moment of silence, something only akin to a James Bond scene in those spy movies, the knife slices through glass. He can hear the sprinkling of shattering glass upon metal, and the screaming agony of four or more individuals as the vehicle swerved a bit, then straightens itself. Then the dark transport disappears over the bend so many centimeters away from him. Those sounds continue on, until they too are no longer audible.

Kihyun's body pushes out the last drop of adrenaline, and he drops to his knees. He whimpers in pain as all the glass in his body is finally felt. He heaves, dry heaves, at the feeling. But he feels...

"Kihyun that was amazing!"

He doesn't have the strength to look, but he smiles under the mask.

"Ah you idiot there's glass all over! Let me carry him since I have *something* on my feet!" He can feel someone approach him, then gently cover him something. "Kihyun-hyung, are you okay?"

He looks as his arm is lifted with feather-like touches over someone. It's Jooheon, who has flip flops on. "You'll need new flip flops," is all Kihyun can think to say.

"You're gonna need new skin hyung," was his response.

"I didn't know you could be so badass!" He hears Hyungwon says. He sounds genuinely impressed.

"Yeah, well... It's all in the family." Kihyun is tired now. Did he... actually just deface the infamous Party Bus? Did he... just become the most awesome member of the gay community? "Holy shit."

"You're going to need first aid," Hyunwoo says as he helps Jooheon lift Kihyun over the road rail. "Help me take him to our tent I have an aid kit there."

"Yeah hyung."

"Kihyun-hyung I don't know why you just didn't go back to the beach and grab a beer; you were on this side of the rail anyway," Changkyun-ah comments with a snicker.

"Shut up, runt," Kihyun says with a light snarl. Sometimes, even Kihyun doesn't think things through.


	3. Gay?

Kihyun screams again as Hyunwoo pulls out another piece of glass.

"I fucking hate you!" He screams.

Hyunwoo had his classic expression on like a mask. "Once the glass is gone you won't."

"Yeah but for now I fucking hate you!" He yells again.

Hyunwoo should have let someone else do this. He wasn't squeamish, and he had a pretty steady hand, and... Actually, he didn't trust anyone else to do this.

"I'm almost done; I just need to wrap them afterwards."

"Thank God."

Hyunwoo sighs. It's a bit of a lie, since he's just now started with the other foot, but this one is arguably less messed up than the other. It's still messed up though, just a bit less than the other.

"AHHHHH fuck you hyung, you ass! You probably enjoy this!" Kihyun yells.

He said _just a bit less_ than the other, please note.

But, despite the fact that he tells another small white lie—

"No, I don't."

—he DOES enjoy the view.

Kihyun, along with Changkyun, were the only men in the group with rather small penises. And everytime Hyunwoo looked anywhere aside from Kihyun's feet, he caught a glimpse of it, standing rather hard rather than soft. It made Hyunwoo blush, and maybe his own appendage answer quite harshly. (And he still wasn't even dressed yet. Now that he thinks about it, it was probably smarter to get dressed THEN deal with glass).

"But, what you did was pretty amazing. Standing up to someone who was known to be homophobic. Who knows what he could have done to you. Or us."

"Yeah. I know. If it weren't for the glass in my hands and feet I wouldn't believe it."

Thankfully his hands were already wrapped. "If you told me on Monday what happened I wouldn't believe it."

"I can't believe I stood up to them," Kihyun says.

"But you did. And now we can enjoy our weekend in peace."

He sighs, happy. "Yeah. You're right. I just hope I don't get into trouble."

"Yeah, I hope you don't get into any trouble, either. It'll be a tad hard to explain this whole situation."

Kihyun busts out into laughter. "Yeah, your honor, I stood naked in the middle of the damn road then beat the shit out of the bus with a knife my friend accidentally stabbed me in the foot with. And the crazy part? No one drank anything!"

Hyunwoo has no choice but to laugh at the preposterous story. Seriously, who would believe them? Or the fact that they WEREN'T drunk off their behinds?

"My parents would fucking end me."

"Just imagine if one of those cars had a dashboard camera," Hyunwoo chimed in.

"God can kill me now." Kihyun rests his arm over his eyes. "But at least we had masks. Why did Minhyuk throw them away?"

"Dashboard cameras," he responds simply.

"Ah."

Just like that, it gets silent. Kihyun is either fine with the pain now or he's hiding it all because he only hisses and curses lowly under his breath after every piece of glass is moved out of his skin. Hyunwoo has to move the flashlight he's using every now and again to catch any reflections he may have missed. He double checks the other foot, too, just to make sure.

The small plate and napkin is soaked with blood and heavy pieces of tinted glass by the time he's done. Hyunwoo lifts the plate only to discover some of the blood has seeped through. His parents will be asking about the stain. What should he tell them?

"Are you done?" Kihyun asks.

Hyunwoo snaps out of the imaginary conversation with his parents. "Oh? Yeah, yeah, I should be. I'll check them more time for any more glass and then put the Neosporin and the wraps."

"Finally. Are you a doctor major?"

"Haha, no. I'm here on a swimmer's scholarship."

"You'd make a great doctor," Kihyun compliments.

Hyunwoo has the audacity to blush. "Thank you, Kihyun-ah."

"Oh my God are you blushing?" Kihyun asks, a devilish smile spreading from ear to ear.

"I mean, yeah, that's a pretty big compliment." _Good save._

"You know what else is big?" Kihyun's voice goes low, throaty, and Hyunwoo wants to die.

"What?" He asks quietly while gathering the other medical supplies. He pretends to measure the rest of the gauze to see if he has enough.

"You are. In general, you're just... really big..." The younger responds, quiet, like it's a secret.

"Yeah, swimming does that to you..." _Good! I like swimming, I'm big because of swimming, totally makes sense!_

"I don't mean your shoulders Hyunwoo-hyung."

Hyunwoo feels himself constrict in his stomach. He also doesn't need to remember that his appendage is responding well to the information and stimuli. _How can I cover this up??? I didn't prepare myself for this..._ "What do mean, then?"

"I mean your cock." He says it with such finality Hyunwoo nearly falls over. "How did you get it so big? So thick? You know that's really rare."

Hyunwoo would love nothing more than to crawl into bed but Kihyun is laying on it and that would mean lying on top of Kihyun and Hyunwoo wasn't ready for that. Was he? "I see you paid a lot of attention when I crossed the road." _Nice save!_

"Of course I did. You're huge, Hyunwoo-hyung, everything about you is big. It's unfair, really."

Hyunwoo rises from his crotching position and takes a deep breath. There is one washcloth left, for Kihyun's feet. He dips it in the water (it's cold now but it's better than nothing) and begins to clean them. Hopefully he doesn't get an infection. "Don't walk around in the sand or dirt too much, try to have something on your feet to protect them." _Yes. Talk about medical stuff. You've done that before! When the other on the swim team gets scrapes and cuts and that one kid broke his glasses you helped them! You know this._

"Answer the question, hyung. How did you get _so big_?" Kihyun's body begins to sway side to side, his crotch flowing with him. It makes it hard to concentrate.

"I was born like that."

"Ah, really? I was hoping to get some tips on how to grow..." Kihyun has his fingers near his genitals. "What do you think of my size, hyung?" He says it so seductively. Hyunwoo winces as he feels a cold breeze flutter across his length.

"It's normal," Hyunwoo says, trying to save his own behind at the moment. It's not a lie.

"Is that all...?" Kihyun says. His fingertips just barely grace his own length, in an up and down motion.

Hyunwoo keeps his mouth shut. If he says anything else it'll reveal much more than he wanted too on this trip.

He wanted to share a tent with Kihyun. He had talked to Minhyuk about it. It wasn't like he was gonna share with anyone else, but he specifically wanted to spend most of his weekend with him.

But, now that he has him all to himself, he's questioning everything he's ever known about the smaller. Was he even a tiny bit gay? Did he have any alcohol when he wasn't looking or was this his way to let him know he was interested? If they did something, anything, on this trip, would it ruin their relationship?

Hyunwoo grabbed the hydrogen peroxide and some cotton swabs, dunking the cotton in the solution. As he cleaned each individual cut, he thought about his options.

He could lowkey suggest they do something. But what if Kihyun misunderstands? What if he doesn't respond?

He could say nothing and never tell the other about his crush. His two-year-long crush. How he had fallen in love with his voice when he sang at that bonfire, on a night similar to this, two years ago. Hyunwoo had fallen in love with many voices over the years, but for some reason, Kihyun's had stuck inside his soul. Had bounced around his head for mouths. Anytime Minhyuk-ah asked if he wanted to hang and Kihyun was involved, he wouldn't hesitate to clear his schedule. Had always backed him up when he needed another voice to accompany his own. If he needed a partner for anything, he was there.

Then Minhyuk asked him if he had the courage to ask the younger on a date. Hyunwoo wasn't sure how to respond. He thought he had hid his feelings well, but it turns out, at least to Minhyuk, it was obvious. How Hyunwoo was _magically_ available whenever Kihyun was involved. After that talk Hyunwoo smacked himself.

He had a crush on a friend. A friend, who he might add, was always _declaring_ he was straight. Never even looked at a guy that way. He was an idiot for falling for Kihyun's voice.

But, no matter how hard he tried, no other voice could dislodge Kihyun's from Hyunwoo's soul.

Hyunwoo had it bad. But, for two years, he hasn't ruined their relationship.

But, with every dirty word falling from Kihyun's mouth, maybe he wanted to do something. Be more than just a crush.

"HYUNWOO-HYUNG?"

Hyunwoo shook off the thoughts as the voice popped into his skull. "What?" He really must have been deep in a trance.

"You've rubbed half the bottle of Neosporin on my foot. It's numb now." He wiggles his toes. “I can't actually feel that.”

“Oh, my God, I'm sorry, I was… lost in a trance.” Hyunwoo shakes off the last bit of his internal crisis. Kihyun's right foot is definitely covered in Neosporin. “I can wrap this one now.”

“Ya think?” Kihyun says harshly.

“Better than getting an infection,” Hyunwoo points out.

“Well, I'm not arguing.” He says this softly.

“I'm your hyung. You can't argue.”

“Shut up and wrap my foot.”

“What's the magic word?” Hyunwoo pushes.

“Please wrap my feet.”

Hyunwoo is a tad sad the younger didn't play along but his feet do need wrapping. “It might be a little tight, let me know if the wraps hurt.”

Kihyun only nods.

=====

Hyunwoo has to help Kihyun put *something* on his legs, since his balance has been shit since The Great Glass Attack. Hyunwoo has the nerve to blush as he has to bend over to help the younger. His face is a little too close to Kihyun's…

“You know, if you accidentally dropped to your knees right now…” Kihyun-ah says suggestively.

Penis. Way to close to his penis.

“What, Kihyun-ah?” He responds quietly.

“You know exactly what I'm talking about.”

He swallows. What kind of mood was Kihyun-ah in to be this… sexual? “No, I don't.”

“Head, dummy.”

Hyunwoo swallows harder. The thought has him growing harder in his sweatpants. Damn, if he stood up, would it be obvious? “That's a very naughty thing to talk or think about.”

“So, you've never experienced a blowjob?” Kihyun asks. Hyunwoo has the guts to look at him in his face and sees an expression that sends a chill down his spine. The younger continues to speak. “Never wrapped your lips around another man's cock?”

“N-no, I haven't,” he says shyly as he looks down. He's had a wet dream like this once, him and Kihyun talking dirty until they had intercourse. He woke up in the middle of it and was pissed when he tried going back to sleep to finish it, but all he got was about two more hours worth of sleep.

“Oh? Have you had someone on their knees for you?” Kihyun asks. He leans back and pushes his lower body a bit more forward. There's something, Hyunwoo can feel it, close to his face but he would probably die if he looked now.

Hyunwoo thinks about the question. Should he say the truth? Or lie through his teeth? Hyunwoo weighs his options carefully.

If he lies, he'll come off as a virgin. Which, while in the classic man-on-woman sense, yes, he was. Hyunwoo knew from swimming with a bunch of guys he preferred the more endowed gender. But, it's not like he hasn't attempted to date women before. He just found out that dating women was so much more complicated than even the movies or online blogs made it seem. Or maybe it was because he wasn't the straightest fellow there was?

If he tells the truth, it'll paint him bisexual. After dating four people, all very lowkey, he realized that, yes, it would seem he's bisexual. Well, now that he was actually thinking about all his previous partners, WAS he? His first partner, a girl, was during high school and lasted three years. Once they graduated, he didn't agree with her choice of profession or career path. She, albeit very good, wanted to be an actor. He'd been to multiple of her plays before, and was dazzled by her performances. But he had given up on trying to be a singer, and he projected his fear of rejection on the big stage to her. And that's what broke them up. To this day he wonders where she is, and if she made it to the big stage.

A hand was in his face. “Hyunwoo-hyung?” Kihyun said softly. “You have a sad expression on your face, what's wrong?”

Hyunwoo immediately shook his head. “It's nothing, I was just deep in thought. A-again. What did you ask me?”

Kihyun smiles and chuckles. “I asked if anyone has given you a blowjob before.”

Blush. All across his face. Honesty or falsehood? Lies or the truth? “I… I-I…” Just spit it out! Whichever you choose, spit it out! “Yes.” No! _Damn, why did I say that?_

“Oh really?” Kihyun seems impressed. “How many?”

_I'm this deep into the hole. Might as well become Alice._ “F-five.”

Kihyun makes a sound that Hyunwoo can only describe as _blatant interest_. “Wow, really? Five people? You slut,” he says with a giggle.

“Please don't say that,” Hyunwoo pleas.

“Five people have put their mouth on your cock. I'm surprised.”

“How many have given you a blowjob?” Hyunwoo asks bravely (though the word leaves a sour taste in his mouth).

Kihyun is silent.

“Uh-huh. Just as I thought.”

“I haven't really been able to date because I know Minhyuk, okay, don't get the situation mixed up.” He responds, and it seems Hyunwoo has hit a button.

“What do you mean by that?” Hyunwoo asks, curious. Kihyun has swimming slippers on his feet, which should save him from the sand, at least mostly.

“I haven't… you know what, nevermind.” Kihyun says with a huff.

“No, you can tell me. I'm all ears.” Hyunwoo didn't want to throw away this opportunity to get to know the younger better, but it's fun to tease.

“Minhyuk is gay. It's hard to date or be with a girl when you're around the gayest man on planet Earth.”

Hyunwoo felt a jab when he said girl. So maybe he was desperate enough to have sex with a man, but he wasn't gay. That's just great. “Do you… have you ever thought of being with a guy instead, then?” Hyunwoo is looking Kihyun in the face now, ignoring that fact he's naked.

Kihyun actually blushes, or at least Hyunwoo wants to see the younger blush. “I…” He goes silent. What could that possibly mean? He crosses his arms and looks out the tent hatch.

“Have you tried being with a man, Kihyun-ah?” Hyunwoo asks softly. Maybe there was more to this than he was letting on.

“Look, it's not important. Right now I deserve some alcohol. I'm leaving this tent now,” he says, staring at the other in the eyes with a pissed off expression.

“Yeah, okay. Sorry to push the topic,” Hyunwoo says as he raises. He pushes out his hand, offering assistance. “Let's go to the others.”


	4. Best Friends Forever

Kihyun's feet hurt like hell but it's less than it was before.

Hyunwoo is helping him to the ring of friends, all quiet after their exchange back in the tent.

Kihyun's not sure about Hyunwoo's sexuality anymore. At first he thought he was another straight man, like himself, being dragged through the gayest events in human history, but now, he's not so sure. What straight man is THAT concerned with another man's sex life?

But, maybe he shouldn't be so harsh. Hyunwoo was the oldest, so maybe he was just looking out for Kihyun's well being?

Even Kihyun couldn't bother to believe that bullshit.

But it still doesn't answer his question: is Hyunwoo straight or gay? And, an even more important question, who were the five people with mouths big enough to suck him off?

“AYYYYYYYE if it isn't our savior himself!” Hoseok exclaims, clapping loudly.

“Wooooooo Kihyun-hyung is a badass!” Changkyun hollers.

“Thanks for saving our weekend hamster!” Minhyuk says.

“This hamster wants beer,” Kihyun says as Hyunwoo sets him down gently.

“A wise decision,” Jooheon says as he grabs the alcoholic beverage and tosses it to Hyunwoo, who's nice enough to open it.

Kihyun takes it and drinks about half of it. God he needs this right now. “I love whoever invented alcohol.”

“SAME.” Hyungwon says with a fist to the sky. He downs his drink, and then falls over. “But they should have thought about the hangovers after.”

“Fuck it,” Kihyun says as he chugs the rest of it. It's not really that pleasing of a taste but he wants to get wasted.

“I like your attitude!” Jooheon-ah yells as he downs a full bottle in record time. Kihyun has the audacity to clap (or maybe it's the alcohol). “Thank you, thank you, I have the highest alcohol tolerance in the whole group!”

Just then Changkyun pinches his nipples, which enduces Jooheon to moan.

“I'll keep that in mind for later on…” Kihyun can hear Hoseok-hyung whisper.

“Okay, so before any more alcohol is consumed and any more dick-enlarging takes place,” Minhyuk says, loud as always with a damn clipboard in his hands. “I have shit I want to say.”

Uh-oh. That's never usually a good thing.

“What could you POSSIBLY want to say right now?!” Hyungwon is drunk (and he has the weakest tolerance for such things) so he's louder than usual.

“I want to say something to Kihyun-ssi.”

“OH SHIT KIHYUN ruuuuuuun.” Just like that Hyungwon is on his back, legs up in the air, having fallen over. He's giggling too. He's drunk out of his mind already. How much alcohol did he drink???

“Damn, get your boy, Minhyuk-hyung; he's wasted,” Jooheon says, right in the way of Hyungwon's legs.

“It's for later so he won't feel any pain,” Minhyuk tells him.

“Oh really? That's my goal with Jooheon-ah,” Hoseok suggests with an eyebrow wiggle.

Jooheon just rolls his eyes.

“Anyway, Kihyun-ssi,” Minhyuk says, all seriousness business now. He looks the other in the eye. “Thank you.”

Kihyun wasn't expecting this what was in the alcohol. “I don't know why you're thanking me. I needed to save our asses and I did. No thanks needed.”

“I'm thanking you anyway. You saved our weekend. You've saved me before, too, do you remember?” Minhyuk asks.

“I didn't really save you, you got punched three times.” Kihyun remembers the blood freefalling from Minhyuk's nose and how it ruined his ability to sing.

“Yeah, but you threw away your reputation with «the cool kids» for me. Took me to the nurse and helped me when she was clearly homophobic. And tonight you ruined your hands and feet by defeating the Party Bus. If they had discovered who we were or anything like that, this weekend probably would've ended up a lot bloodier; or at the very least ended up with someone in the hospital. So thank you. For saving us. For everything.” Minhyuk even gets up and bows to Kihyun, like he's someone special.

But he's not. He's a terrible person. Minhyuk knows this. Trying to make him look better than he was. Trying to make him look like, at one point in his life, he wasn't homophobic. Covering his mistakes to make him look like he was a hero. Despite treating him like shit.

Kihyun can feel the tears falling down his cheeks. “You're omitting so many of my mistakes Minhyuk. Don't make me seem like a good person.” His knuckles stung from him clenching his fists.

“If you admit they're mistakes then you're on the right track,” Minhyuk says as he smiles.

Kihyun just shakes his head repeatedly. “No. That's not enough. I've made so many bad decisions because I wanted to be cooler than I was. Because I wanted to be in the it crowd. And I pushed you away because you were gay. Don't you dare excuse that. You've been my friend since the womb, Minhyuk. Our mothers knew each other. But I threw you away so easily because I wanted to be a part of something that I thought was cool. I repeatedly pushed you away. But, here I am, sitting with all of you, despite having such homophobic thoughts earlier in my life. Why didn't you just leave me, Minhyuk? Why did you put yourself through that kind of pain?!”

Kihyun's standing now, fists clenched and tears rolling down his face. This has been a question he's been boiling in his mind for over two years. And now he may finally get an answer he's been seeking.

Minhyuk looks sad yet contemplative. Abruptly he stands up and marches over to the shorter. And he hugs him, tightly.

“I wasn't about to let my best friend be sucked into a vortex of homophobia and stupidity. No matter how far you were dragged into that pit I would fought the deadliest beings for you, to save you. You are my best friend. I don't need any other reason. I love you, Kihyun. We'll be best friends forever. Just like we promised. And I'm not about to let you break that promise.”

“I love you too, Minhyuk. No matter how much we fight you've always been there. I made so many mistakes, mistakes that should have never happened. Let me atone for my sins. Let me right all my wrongs,” Kihyun cried. His vision was blurry but he squeezed his best friend tighter.

“Consider all your sins abolished and all your wrongs righted,” was Minhyuk's response.

Kihyun cried harder. Minhyuk was the most forgiving person he's ever met; how could he have fucked him over like he did? His sins would never fully be abolished. He'd go to hell and Minhyuk would go to heaven, gayness be damned. He'd be God's best friend, too. That's what he deserved.

A body coozies up behind Minhyuk and squeezed. “Thanks, Kihyun-hyung,” says Hyungwon. It's slurred but understandable.

A body is pressed behind Kihyun. “Thanks, Kihyun-ah.” It's Hyunwoo.

Then everyone is crowded around him, thanking him even though he doesn't deserve it. It's a big group hug, everyone being sappy, and Kihyun feels loved.

He feels less so when someone decides it's a great idea to tilt them all and they fall into the sand. From there it's just a pile of giggles and curses.

Kihyun is sure he'll never fully atone for his sins, but blessed with this group of friends he doesn't mind.


	5. This. This is Gay.

But after drinking and realizing that his friends would be horny, Kihyun thinks he's less blessed than before.

Everyone sort of decided without a word to head to bed after Hyungwon's tenth beer (what the hell was Minhyuk planning on doing with him that he needs to be THAT drunk?). So now, Kihyun is on the side of his shared tent that he can hear Jooheon say _oh fuck, it's too big, I can't take it_ and occasionally Hyungwon moan Minhyuk's name.

And he officially hates being in this group of fuckwads and being single; two birds with one stone!

And worse fucking Hyunwoo is passed out, not even commenting on the fact that they were both single and had to listen to the couple's bullshit in the other two tents.

What kind of fuckery is all of this?

But, Kihyun has a satisfactory buzz going (he's not Hyungwon level wasted that's for sure) so maybe if he does something stupid he won't remember it tomorrow.

He gets off his raised cot, quiet as a worm slithers through the dirt, and heads over to Hyunwoo's raised cot. He taps the sleeping bear in the shoulder. Several times. (probs harder than needed but that's not the point)

“Mmm, what?” Hyunwoo questions.

“Scoot your fatass over.”

That gets the older's attention and he's staring into Kihyun's eyes. “What?”

“I said, scoot your fat-”

“No, I heard, but what?”

“Move over I wanna talk.”

“Our cots are like thirty centimeters away.”

“Move over,” Kihyun repeats.

Hyunwoo looks confused, but he does so, turning over and lifting the covers; a nice invitation if Kihyun were to say.

“Such a gentleman!” Kihyun raves and joins the larger under the covers.

Suddenly they both hear an _ah, shit!_ yelled in trembling falsetto then heavy grunts. It sounded almost like someone was wounded, and they both knew someone wasn't gonna make it tomorrow.

Kihyun looks sharply back at Hyunwoo (who's shirtless damn him). He points, pointedly, at the sound of fuckery. “THAT is what I want talk about.”

“Why?”

“How do you sleep through that?”

“I'm tired and it's about three o'clock in the morning.”

Kihyun is incredulous. “How. Just how.”

“Kihyun-ah you and Hoseok-ah are the lightest sleepers in the group. Of course you won't sleep through that.” Hyunwoo lays back down, like he's dismissing Kihyun entirely.

Kihyun ain't having that shit, no fuckin’ sir.

He smacks him hard on the arm (but fuck him if it hurts him more), a look of disbelief on his face. “Don't fucking go to sleep on me, I wanna talk.”

“About what?” Hyunwoo seems genuinely upset. “We honestly have nothing to talk about.”

“Fine; I talk you listen.”

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes and lays back down again. “I'm listening.”

“You said me and Hoseok-hyung are the lightest sleepers, right?”

Hyunwoo hums.

“Meaning Minhyuk-ah and Hyungwon-ah aren't light sleepers.”

“Yeah, and your point?”

“Alcohol.”

Hyunwoo peaks an eye open. “And how wasted do you plan on getting tonight?”

“Not Hyungwon-ah level but drunk enough to forget what I do tonight.”

“What do you plan on doing that you need to be that drunk?” A sincere, genuine question coming from a concerned hyung. How cute.

Kihyun doesn't have anything in mind. He just wants to be drunk since he won't be able to tomorrow. “Nothing.”

Hyunwoo has the audacity to roll his eyes. “If you want to get drunk enough to forget tonight, you want to do something bad so you'll forget it tomorrow. I'm your hyung, you should tell me.”

“It's cute how concerned you are.”

“I don't want you drowning or getting ran over,” Hyunwoo says as he leans on his elbow.

“Awwwwwwww, you care about me!” Kihyun says with a light smack. He's astonished, really.

“I'm serious.” His expression sells it.

Kihyun looks at him then, dead in the eyes. He thinks, and waits; then pushes Hyunwoo over on his back with all his might. Then, of all things, straddles him.

“What do YOU want me to forget, Hyunwoo-hyung?” Kihyun asks. There's something he wants him to forget, but what?

“N-nothing, I just figured you want to forget something so if you want to talk -”

Kihyun looks down as something pokes him. His mouth makes an “O”. He looks back at Hyunwoo, expression excited. “I could forget THIS,” he says, like it's a good idea, while he points toward the hardening appendage.

“That's comforting you think so highly of me Kihyun-ah,” Hyunwoo says sarcastically. His hands go to cover up the stiffness, but Kihyun swats them away.

“I'm serious. You want me to forget something? I'll forget this no problem,” he says as he pokes it.

“DON'T touch it!” Hyunwoo complains as he swats Kihyun's hand.

Kihyun looks at him, and he knows he's got a dangerous face going. “Why not?” He asks, teetering on the edge of a dangerous game. “You've been sucked off before haven't you?”

“Why do you suddenly want to do something like this?” Hyunwoo asks, closing his legs, but it only makes him harder (Kihyun can tell because his hard-on is becoming more and more prominent).

“I mean, you're not drunk or buzzing but you seem to be responding well to what I'm doing. Why not give it a go?” Kihyun is thinking logically for someone who is buzzing. (Okay maybe he's a… _tad_ more than just buzzed…)

Hyunwoo goes quiet. It's silent (aside from the other fucking couples), so silent you can hear Hyunwoo swallow. It was actually comically loud, and yep, Kihyun's more than buzzed.

“Why do want to… do that to me?” Hyunwoo asks quietly.

“I'm more than just buzzed because I'm dying to see what you look like up close,” Kihyun says, smacking Hyunwoo's chest with both hands. “You are *buff* you know that?”

Hyunwoo swallows again. “What if you… choke?”

Kihyun looks at Hyunwoo’s face, not being able to see every detail but knowing he's not looking at Kihyun's face. Kihyun decides he wants to fuck around with the older. Badly.

“What if I want to choke? Push it so far down my throat it gets stuck?” Kihyun's watched and jacked off to enough porn to know how this works. Say the right words BOOM immediate boner. (Of course Hyunwoo's halfway there).

Hyunwoo swallows and Kihyun can see the outline of his Adam's apple bob up and down. “I don't know.”

“What do you say? Want me to suck you off?” Kihyun can't help but giggle at his forwardness. He's more than just buzzed, but he's having a good time.

“Yes.”

Kihyun freezes. “What?”

“... I'd like for you to do that to me.”

Kihyun can't believe this. Hyunwoo, the fucking virgin pastor man of the group, wants a blowjob. From another drunk man. “You actually want me to give you a blowjob?”

“Please don't call it that.”

“So…” Kihyun is gonna fuck with him now. “You want me to put your penis in my wet mouth?”

“Kihyun-ah…” He's still not looking anywhere near Kihyun's face.

“You know my throat will be tighter than a woman's vagina because it doesn't stretch.” Kihyun doesn't know shit about the intricacies of the human body, he only photographs them.

“Please Kihyun-ah.” Hyunwoo whispers this, and it sounds like he's going to explode.

Kihyun has never seen the other this desperate before. He likes being in control, in charge. “Please what, Hyunwoo-hyung?”

“Please… give me oral sex, Kihyun-ah.”

“Look at me. I'd you don't I won't give you head.”

Hyunwoo swallows thickly, then turns his head. Kihyun is sure if he could see his eyes, they would be blown out with lust. “I'm looking at you, Kihyun-ah. I'm not going to take my eyes off of you.”

Now it's Kihyun's turn to swallow. Hard. He doesn't actually know to give a blowjob. It was never on his list to really learn how to give head.

“I don't know how to give head.”

“Kihyun-ah, you could sneeze on me and I would be turned on.”

Kihyun laughs awkwardly. “Really?” He could feel himself heat up. Was he blushing?

“Yes.” He sounds breathless already.

“I don't feel like sneezing,” Kihyun jokes.

“If you feel uncomfortable putting your… mouth to my body your hands would be enough. Unless you don't want to, I won't hate you.” Hyunwoo sounds like he's already come undone.

“No, I'm going to. Just don't know how,” Kihyun says, confidence quiet.

Kihyun ponders a good starting point. His mind is going really fast, thinking of all sort of scenarios. Like what if they get busted? He doubts it, but it could happen.

A warm hand covers his. “Kihyun-ah, if you feel uncomfortable-”

Kihyun swats the older's hand. “I'm sucking your dick whether you like it or not.”

“That sounds…”

“Well, you know what I mean.” Kihyun can't help but eyeroll.

Kihyun decides poking the appendage is a good starting point. Hyunwoo jerks a bit, a sound coming out of his mouth the younger is sure no one has ever heard before. Okay so the poke wasn't THAT gentle…

Instead of torturing the poor man, he puts his thumb and forefinger on each side of his dick, then begins to stroke.

Kihyun's touching through whatever pants the older was wearing, but he can feel just how thick it is. “What did your parents feed you…” He whispers.

Hyunwoo chuckles a bit as he rolls his hips. The monster rubs against Kihyun's palm, making him swallow.

He releases his fingers, then pushes the cover off of them. Him and Hyunwoo are quiet as they maneuvere material for a better view. And, as Kihyun expected, he's wearing sweatpants; he must be taking lessons from Hoseok-hyung because the outline is very visible. VERY. VISIBLE.

“You need to stop taking advice from Hoseok-hyung,” he comments.

Hyunwoo laughs again, in the back of his throat. His hands are by his sides, like he's about to undress himself. Which gives Kihyun an idea…

“Hyunwoo-hyung, pull your pants down,” he commands.

Hyunwoo has his thumbs under the waistband and pushing down the soft, worn material. The moment is in slow motion, until Kihyun realizes Hyunwoo is purposely pulling his pants down slowly. But he can't take his eyes off his crotch, waiting for the main event to pop up.

Once his cock is fully uncovered Kihyun gulps. It was definitely bigger up close, and Kihyun was sure he'd die if he tried anything fancy.

So, he does what he does to himself: wraps his hand around the base. Oh God he can't even wrap his hand around it fully. There's a few centimeters left of space his right hand can't cover.

“How big are you?” Kihyun whispers to himself. He strokes upwards slowly, feeling a dick in his hands that wasn't his own. And he feels weird about it.

“I don't know,” Hyunwoo whispers back. He sounds gone, breathing heavy with hands clutching the sheet beneath him.

Kihyun stares hard at the older's face, trying to find specific features. He can't make out fully clear details, as it's dark out with little light filtering in, but he can HEAR him.

Hyunwoo swallows. Open-mouthed breathing. There's no shine so he assumes his eyes are closed. But Kihyun likes having the spotlight on him.

“Open your eyes.”

As Kihyun looks he sees that small shine. They're staring at each other now. Kihyun KNOWS that Hyunwoo can't fully see him, just an outline; but he can FEEL him stroke his cock.

It's dry. Thick. Heavy in his hands. What would Kihyun normally do to make this easier?

With little thought he spits, hoping it hits the target. By the sound Hyunwoo makes (and the motion the bed makes) it's spot-on. The younger can tell he didn't miss as the slide up and down is smoother. Wetter. He spits again, opening his hand to catch it. He makes makes up and down motions, the sensation of tingles down his spine and he comes to the realization that this is happening.

“I'm really stroking your dick Hyunwoo,” he says, quietly, hoping the older won't respond. “This is really happening. I'm really stroking my best friend. I'm gonna kill Minhyuk in the morning.”

“It feels good Kihyun-ah.”

He stutters on his activity, physically feeling his own heartbeat in his thumb. Against a throbbing dick, which twitched as if in response. Kihyun likes the sound of submission. The sound of someone close to coming undone. By his hand. Kihyun likes that sound. Making a grown man bow by his ministrations. Making the big, strong Hyunwoo a puddle under his fingers.

He likes that. Very much.

“What feels good, Hyunwoo?” He says, omitting the older's title. Kihyun was the dominant one this time. He didn't need to use proper titles.

“Your h-hand.”

Kihyun squeezed a little harder, a rush of this strange feeling leaking into his body. “Is that all, Hyunwoo?” He slows his pace down, his grip tight.

“The slide.” A whine from the back of his throat. Did Kihyun just make Hyunwoo whine?

“Give me more detail or I stop,” Kihyun threatened.

“I-I like when you squeeze.” Another whine, like he was a child who didn't want to do as he was told. “P-please…”

“Please what, Hyunwoo?” Kihyun demanded as he stopped his motions. “What do you want me to do?”

Hyunwoo's hands found Kihyun's, and made the motions for him. “I'm so close… I just want to finish…”

“Already, hm?” Was all Kihyun could say before something jerked in his hand and got him on the chin.

Hyunwoo was quiet except for one, deep moan that boarded on a whine. His cock twitched several times, but he didn't let go of Kihyun's hand. They trembled a bit. It left Kihyun wondering how long it had been since his last rendezvous with sex.

Hyunwoo's orgasm seemed to be over as he finally let go of Kihyun's hand. His whole body slumped, arms laid out beside him. Kihyun slowly got up and wondered back over to his cot, feeling the liquid on his hand but not really realizing what it was (no, he KNEW what it was, but was having a hard time processing if what hand transpired had actually transpired). Had he… just jacked off his friend? And liked it?

“Thank you.”

Kihyun turned on a dime, looking at his tentmate. “You're… welcome?”

Hyunwoo didn't answer, and Kihyun was sure the older had fallen asleep. That easily, not like that was surprising.

Kihyun rewound the night multiple times as he wiped off his hand (also using hand sanitizer). He… really just did that, didn't he? He just promised a blowjob to Hyunwoo, chickened out of that but gave him a handjob instead; all the while actually liking it. And Hyunwoo thanked him for it. He would also REMEMBER IT tomorrow.

But, thankfully, Kihyun would not. He reminds himself that as he snuggled into his cot, overthinking and over-analyzing how he just gave his best friend a handjob.


	6. That. Was Very Gay.

The saltwater felt weird upon Hyunwoo's naked body.

Last night had _happened_.

Kihyun-ah had _given him a handjob_.

Hyunwoo still couldn't believe it.

His spine, as well as his genitalia, tingled at the thought.

His two-year-long crush had given him a handjob.

And he was pretty sure that meant nothing.

Why did he have to be so _weak_? Just let that _happen_? Their relationship was supposed to be romantic, he was supposed to sweep the other off his feet; but then he dangled something he wanted in front of him and Hyunwoo was… a whore, for lack of a better word. He couldn't resist. He just… couldn't.

How could he just do that? Ruin his opportunity for a nice, beautiful, stable relationship? He kicked the water in retaliation. Some birds squawked in the distance. This sunrise would've been a most wonderful sight, had it not been for the fact he fucked up a perfect opportunity to finally have his crush of two years notice him. But he had to be greedy. _Stupid Hyunwoo_. He kicked the water again, with less enthusiasm.

“Hey, you're up very early,” a voice said to him as the water rippled.

Hyunwoo looked behind him, finding the oddest sight he could have seen at this time: Hyungwon up at the literal crack (or, past crack) of dawn. “So are you.”

Hyungwon waddled into the water, holding his back. “Yeah. Hey Hyunwoo-hyung.”

“Hey. Why are you up so early Hyungwon-ah?” Hyunwoo asked, happy to distract himself from the situation he put himself in.

“Minhyuk-ah. I really shouldn't have gotten drunk last night. I don't remember most of it. Just Kihyun-ah getting injured and Minhyuk saying “shhhhh” to me at some point.” Hyungwon held his back and stretched. “Oh God.”

Hyunwoo can see his wide eyes from here. “I'll be over here if you need me.”

Hyungwon raced over, passed his and his boyfriend's tent, over to where the sand met grass, and began to throw up. It wasn't to heavy, from what Hyunwoo could hear. So it wasn't much of an issue.

Not long after the awful sound started, Hyunwoo heard Minhyuk rear his loud head out of the tent. “Hyungwon? Baby?” And like a moth to flame he followed the sound of gagging. Hyunwoo zoned out of the conversation. No need to interfere with lovers.

Hyunwoo hurriedly got out of the salty water, putting a new pair of sweats on that he prepared. He decided a tan from the bright rising sun would be better than facing Kihyun as he arose from his drunken slumber.

He was the last one up, which gave Hyunwoo enough time to think about what to say or not to say. He decided saying nothing would be best, for now. He just needs an answer to the following questions:

Does Kihyun remember last night? And if so, how much of said night does he remember? And, if given the opportunity, would he date Hyunwoo after this weekend was over?

=====

Kihyun felt weird when he woke up.

Because for once he didn't wake up at the crack of dawn.

He also didn't have to worry about making it to his morning classes.

But his hands and feet had this insane sensation of pins and needles; it was so bad he couldn't move them. The pain pulsed along with his headache, and the punching simulation in his stomach.

So, he did get drunk last night. He doesn't recall how many beers he drank but it was enough to knock his ass out. Past dawn and into probably midday. And for his hands and feet to sting like all hell.

He shook off the feeling of grogginess, knowing today was the last day for them to be at the beach without a slew of people coming as well. If he wanted to get some pretend summer fun, before it rained on their little parade, he'd need to get over this hangover. And that meant pushing past the slowly receding pain.

He stretched his body out of his cot, hissing a bit. He must've coiled himself in his sleep.

Kihyun's eyes blinked in the harsh light, trying to focus. Did he actually have bandages on his hands?

He huffed a breath, then forced himself to get in the sitting position. He popped his spine, then looked at his splayed feet. Those were wrapped up, too. Both had red stains on them, some heavier than others.

He remembers a knife. And -

A bus.

A darkly colored.

Party Bus.

That bastard Taehyung-ah was driving it. Four people. Punching and stabbing the window. Glass in his feet and hands. Screaming.

The tent suddenly brightened by fifty shades. “Hey, Kihyun-ah, you're up!”

“If it isn't the sun itself,” Kihyun responded. He still felt out of it.

Minhyuk walked in the tent like he owned it (his boyfriend technically owned it). “How'd you sleep?”

“Okay, I guess. What time is it?” Kihyun questioned as his friend plopped down into the cot.

“About twelve-thirty. Never have I known you to sleep in this late.”

Kihyun chuckled. “Yeah. I drank last night.”

“Haha, yeah you did. Say, what's that on your chin?” Minhyuk asked as he turned Kihyun's head.

Kihyun's bandaged hands, which were feeling better, went to his chin. There was something on his chin. It seemed to have dried, though, because it came off as a small white flake. How -

“Oh my God. Oh my God.”

Minhyuk laughed. “Oh, boy, see I knew it was good idea for you guys to be in a tent together!”

“Minhyuk it's not -”

Minhyuk shot up and was out the tent flap faster than Kihyun's ever seen him. “Lolseeyalatergottagobye!”

Kihyun sits there in disbelief. “There's no way. It HAD to be a dream,” he says to himself.

Right?

=====

Kihyun came out of the tent at about one in the afternoon, after thoroughly washing away away evidence of last night.

It wasn't a dream. He had _actually_ jacked off Hyunwoo. And some of the evidence had ended up on his chin. Which he didn't wipe off.

And now, he was pretty sure Minhyuk knew. Goddamn it.

“Hey Kihyun-hyung!” Changkyun and Jooheon said in unison. They were both in the water splashing each other. They seemed really cute together.

Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Hoseok were over at the very edge of the sand near the rocks, building an okay sand castle. Also very cute.

But Hyunwoo wasn't to be seen. Which was good.

Kihyun slowly waddled over to the sand castle, not really feeling like the salty water was a good idea.

“Hey guys,” he said calmly. Since Minhyuk was with them he could discuss what he saw -

“Lolgottagobye!” Minhyuk screamed as he jumped up and race for the other two in the water.

“Hey wait for me!” Hyungwon yelled. He nearly tripped and destroyed the castle but saved it. He actually tripped while gunning for the water.

“That fucker…” was all Kihyun could say.

“Hey Kihyun-ah. I heard from Minhyuk-ah that you and Hyunwoo-hyung had a fun night.”

“What? No, no, no, that wasn't what happened -”

“Kihyun-ah,” Hoseok said as he placed a gentle hand on top of Kihyun's. “It's okay. We're not gonna judge you or hate you for experimenting. We all start somewhere,” Hoseok finished with a wink.

“Okay, Hoseok-hyung, that's not -”

“Oh, are you going to tell that's NOT what happened?”

“What do you think happened?” Kihyun retorted.

“You gave Hyunwoo-hyung a blowjob.”

Kihyun had the audacity to laugh. “That is NOT what happened.” He filled a plastic bucket with sand and made another little mound next to the already built castle.

He saw Hoseok from the corner of his eye hold his hand like Kihyun had burned it. “Really? Then what did happen? You know that, unlike SOMEONE, I won't go blabbing to another member of the group.”

That was true. Minhyuk couldn't keep a secret from the devil even if he tried. “Well. I mean… it was…”

Hoseok scoots closer. He looks intent in listening. Like he's been waiting for this moment.

“You know what, nevermind. I don't want to talk about it,” Kihyun said suddenly.

“He didn't force you, did he?” Hoseok asked quietly.

Kihyun looked back at his friend, shocked. “What? No! Not at all!”

“Okay. If whatever happened wasn't forced than I don't need to know,” Hoseok said with a smile. Then he went back to trying to fix this one leaning tower of the sand castle. “But thanks for clarifying anyway,” he added.

“Yeah. Minhyuk tends to uh… spread rumors without meaning to.” Kihyun found a smaller bucket and filled it with sand; he unsuccessfully tried to build it on top of his other one. “Fuck you too, sand.”

Hoseok laughed heartily at his actions. “Yeah, Minhyuk-ah tends to do that. Oh my God, do you remember last year when he spread that rumor about Jooheon?”

Kihyun buckled over in laughter. “He had CRABS!” Kihyun literally had to hold his stomach from the laughter.

“Everyone in the school thought he had a disease but he had actual crabs!” Hoseok fell back onto the sand, moving about so it almost looked like a sand angel.

“Hyung, hyung, there was this one time when we were in middle school, where he spread a rumor about a teacher.”

“Minhyuk? No!” Hoseok said, no longer laughing but in serious mode.

“Yes! He had misheard a teacher talking and thought they were having an affair with one of the students.”

“Oh, no, I know where this is going.”

Kihyun giggled. “He went and told that teacher's SPOUSE about it.”

“NO?” Hoseok questioned, facing Kihyun while on his side. He rested his head on his hand.

Kihyun mimicked his pose. It wasn't as warm out now. “It turns out that wasn't the teacher's spouse!”

Hoseok looked genuinely surprised.

“Yeah! Soon it gets spread all over the school. When finally, the higher ups hear about it.”

“Did he get fired?”

“Hold on, I'm getting there. They question him about it. And guess who the girl was.”

“Who?” The older questioned, really into the story.

“It. Was. His. DAUGHTER.”

Hoseok gasps.

“What Minhyuk heard wasn't him cheatinh on his spouse. His daughter was complaining about her grades to her dad and threatening to tell mom.”

“Seriously? He got the story that messed up?” Hoseok had such a shocked expression on.

“Yeah! That's Minhyuk for you.” Kihyun loved reminiscing about stupid Minhyuk things. It was his second favourite pass time.

“Wait, if that was his daughter he was talking too, who did Minhyuk tell about it?”

Kihyun made a face. “Actually, I don't know who he told. All I know was that it wasn't the teacher's spouse.”

“Then…? I'm so confused, who did he tell?”

“I don't know, and know you got me wondering!” Kihyun said with a soft push to the built older.

“Do you think Minhyuk remembers?” Hoseok quizzed.

Kihyun thought on that. “I doubt it.”

It had gotten noticably colder since they started the journey of discussing stupid rumors Minhyuk accidentally started. They watched the clouds get heavier. Hoseok pointed out a few rabbits and Kihyun pointed out two dragons. Suddenly he got an idea.

“Hoseok-hyung! I have an idea!” Kihyun exclaimed as he shot up.

“What?” Hoseok yelled, surprised by the suddenness of Kihyun's actions.

“Gather everyone except Minhyuk around the campfire; I just thought of something.”

=====

Hyunwoo isn't sure how long he rested in the big van, away from the others, contemplating life. It must've been for hours.

Two years ago, somewhere during February, he had met Kihyun through Minhyuk. Kihyun needed a subject for his photos on the project, «The Strength of Man», for his photography class. Hoseok hadn't worked out (he was “too good-looking”, Kihyun's exact words) but he didn't have any other friends who were buff. So, Minhyuk introduced them. And Hyunwoo became Kihyun's subject for the photoshoot. He received a pretty good grade for it, as well.

All Hyunwoo needed to do was pose in spots where it looked like he was assisting other build or rebuild their homes. Hyunwoo didn't like that it was inauthentic, so they actually went out and did some volunteer work. The pictures came out so well; Hyunwoo was proud of both himself and Kihyun.

Then, during that year's Spring Break, they had an event similar to this. It was with a larger group of people, of which were both of the gay community and not. It was at night, most not exactly sober, when the singing started.

It was bunch of bad harmonizing and shot vocals, baudy lyrics and off-kilter beats. But it was fun. Even Minhyuk tried to join, even though his vocals were ruined from getting his nose rearranged. Before, he sounded so smooth, Hyunwoo remembers; Hyunwoo had really liked his voice before. Now he sounded so unpleasantly nasally you couldn't listen to him sing without wincing (upon which Hyunwoo understands why now. He didn't then).

Then. Oh, then Kihyun began to sing.

It was a church song, but he held a note so beautifully Hyunwoo became starstruck. That voice, those vocals, were amazing. He'd heard voices like Kihyun's before, but never like that. With passion, and a reinforced belief that he could sing. Hyunwoo knew, then and there, he wanted to get to know Kihyun better. Intimately.

About a week later he and Minhyuk went out on, not necessarily a date, but a workout session. It was there he covertly began to ask about the people at the event, and more specifically, Kihyun.

Minhyuk ranted about Kihyun for a good five minutes, saying how much he loved him as his best friend. Hyunwoo was sure he would get to know this mysterious, beautiful-voiced Kihyun if he stayed friends with Minhyuk (not that he didn't already like Minhyuk, the younger was an energetic puppy and Hyunwoo was okay with that).

It's been a little past two years and Hyunwoo feels like an idiot.

He messed up. He wanted Kihyun so bad he ended up fucking up his opportunity to become his boyfriend in more romantic manner. Have a long walk on the beach, talking about whatever they needed to talk about; playfully splash him with water, watch him retaliate cutely and then start a water fight; then, when he was in his arms, all shy and small and perfect, they'd kiss in the rising moonlight. Kihyun would be shocked at this, since he'd been declaring he was a straight man ever since they met; Hyunwoo would tell him that it was alright, that he was okay with him being gay; then, there, in the water as it rose and fell peacefully under the strict gaze of the moon, he would confess. Tell him he's had a crush on him since that bonfire, in what felt like it was oh so long ago. And, in a perfect world, Kihyun would blush; he'd tell him that he liked him, too, that he had a crush for a while as well. Then they would kiss again. In a perfect world, once Hyunwoo asked Kihyun if he wanted to be his boyfriend, Kihyun would say yes. And, in a perfect world, they would kiss for a third time.

But this world was far from perfect.

It was built upon sin and imperfections.

Just like Son Hyunwoo. Who wasn't perfect.

He was weak. Weak enough to not only ruin his possible chances with Kihyun but also ruin his chances of having a normal relationship.

He threw a coin he found at the ceiling of the van.

It bounced off and hit him in the eye.

“Ouch, damnit,” he whispered quietly as he rose from his resting position. That eye was staring to water, and he could feel that it was already irritated. “Not my smartest move…” He said to the coin. It felt a little wet from eye juice and it was a tad gross.

He threw the coin, with less force, onto the floor. It wasn't his to pick up; in fact he was pretty sure it was Changkyun's lucky American coin.

“Looks as if he doesn't need it to get lucky,” Hyunwoo said, tone edged with a bit of sadness.

He sighs heavily. He was told to go get something from the van, but now he doesn't remember. It was probably the cooler full of water, but Hyunwoo wasn't sure he wanted to face Kihyun-ah just yet.

So, he sat there, in the middle of the back seat. There wasn't many waters left back at the campsite, but there were enough for him to probably get a good rest in. So he leaned back on the seat and relaxed, ignoring the temperature of the car.

It couldn't have been long before he was being woken up.

“Hey! Hey! Hyunwoo-hyung wake up!”

He opened his eyes, then closed them again to rub at them. “Minhyuk-ah?”

“Yeah, you lazy old fart! You were supposed to bring some more waters back.”

“Sorry, I was contemplating life.”

“Yeah your face says it all.”

“Ha ha.”

“Dude what's wrong with your eye?” Minhyuk asked as he got closer, opening the older's eye for a closer look.

“I threw a coin and it retaliated.”

Minhyuk scoffed. “Sounds about right. Anyway, you've been gone for like two hours and thirty minutes.”

Hyunwoo rose, and sighed. “That long?”

“Yeah, the last water was consumed like an hour ago.”

“Sorry, I was contemplating life,” he repeats.

Minhyuk jumps into the van and closes the door. The air feels colder than it did earlier. “Is it about last night? What happened?”

“I messed up my opportunity to sweep Kihyun off his feet.”

“How could you miss it if it never occurred?” That earns him a slap on the shoulder. “What? I'm just being realistic.”

“Last night Kihyun was drunk. Or at least not sober.”

“Okay.”

“And we did something.”

“Which waaaaaaas?”

“He kept teasing me about… oral sex then he ended up giving me a handjob.”

Minhyuk was silent. For a few seconds. “Well. That's a step in the right direction.”

“No, it feels like a step backwards.”

“Hyunwoo-hyung, you literally haven't seen him since last night, nor have you talked to him. How do you KNOW it was a step backwards?”

Hyunwoo looks at his younger friend then. “Well -”

“Maybe you're just overthinking everything. Kihyun isn't the lightest drinker I know, he probably remembers doing it.”

“That just makes it worse.”

“Or, better. Why don't you just come back to the group and see how things go when you go back to sleep in the tent?”

Hyunwoo thought about this for a bit. He didn't really have any option; Minhyuk had the ignition key to the van, so he couldn't drive himself away. And he wasn't walking all the way back, either. “Okay. But you're gonna help me carry the cooler.”

“Deal!”


	7. Panicked Gay

Kihyun and the rest of the group quieted down as they saw Minhyuk and Hyunwoo (carrying the cooler all by himself) coming back from the van.

Kihyun's heart did this weird thing were it sped up upon seeing his tentmate. There's no doubt he was nervous seeing him after basically the whole day off NOT seeing him.

“Anyone got the time?” Minhyuk asked. He turned around and gave instructions to Hyunwoo.

“It's five-forty-three,” Changkyun supplied.

“Ah, we still have a shit ton of time!” Minh clapped happily.

Kihyun already knew whatever was about to happen was going to be easier than last night. But more embarrassing. Fuck him.

Hyunwoo sat down, not saying a word to him. Kihyun was internally greatful, because he'd probably say something he really shouldn't; at least not with the whole group around.

“Since I know you guys talked about me while I was gone, I have a game to play in order for your right to drink alcohol.”

“As long as there's no buses involved I think I'm okay,” Kihyun commented. Everyone chuckled, knowing what he meant.

“No! Nothing that extreme, not until next year!”

Everyone groaned. If this year was so damn crazy, what'll happen next year? Aliens?

“Then what do you have planned?” Hoseok asked carefully.

Minhyuk gave an evil smile. He clapped twice. “Alright, everyone! Switch places!”

Everyone stilled. Switch places? With who?

Minhyuk groaned. “Move around. Don't sit with the individuals you normally sit with. I have a plan!”

The group of seven looked around at each other. Now things were weird. Who do you sit with if not with your significant other? They were all quiet, looking for prime seat real estate.

Minhyuk groaned even louder. “Okay, fine! I'll be the teacher and move you!”

The entire group recoiled. “nononONONONONONO -”

“Too late!” Minhyuk leaned over and ploped a wet kiss on Hyungwon's cheek. “Jagi, I need you to switch places with Kihyun-ah~”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “Is this going to be like that story you told about spin-the-bottle summer camp?”

Kihyun pulled out his best Sonya Blade impression. “God I hope not.”

The group giggled or out right laughed.

With no more fight or ammunition between them the two switched seats. Kihyun was now next to his best frenemy, while Hyungwon was sitting next to Hyunwoo. The difference between their bodies was massive.

“Hoseok? Move over here,” Minhyuk directed. His finger was pointing at an empty spot next to him.

Hoseok moved with little resistance. “I've got a feeling this will wreck our relationships.”

“Hyunwoo-hyung? Move between Changkyun-ah and Jooheon-ah.”

Hyunwoo nodded and moved between the two youngest. He didn't say anything. For him (as well as Hoseok) being the biggest in the group, they gave the least amount of fight.

“Alright! Now that we're finally moved, we have to play three games!”

Once more, the group groaned. Games with Minhyuk were either A) actual games or B) a test to one's relationships. Sometimes even both.

“We are going to go left, and each person has to tell an embarrassing story or thing about the person to our left. I'll start!”

“God save me,” Kihyun whispered.

“I know a lot of you wonder about Kihyun-ah’s sexuality.” Some nods around the group. Including Hyunwoo.

*Oh God,* Kihyun thought to himself. What stupid shit has he done that he doesn't remember?

“It was summer camp -”

“NO GOD PLEASE NO.”

“Yaaaaaas Kihyun-ah. Anyway, Kihyun used to be a bad kid and needed to be adjusted.”

“I went to summer camp so many times, be more specific.”

“High school. Second year.”

“Oh God I did so much stupid shit that year.” Everyone chuckled hard at that.

“He got drunk -”

A chorus of *ohhhhs* went around and Changkyun had the nerve to say *bad boy!*

“And it was a game of spin the bottle.”

“Noooo!”

“YAAAS. Guess who his bottle landed on.”

“Minhyuk just tell us! I don't even remember!” Kihyun was cringing just thinking about all the possibilities.

“You seriously don't remember?”

“NO.”

“Me.”

“WHAT?!” Hyungwon yelled. “He kissed you?!”

“Oh, not just a kiss. We made out in the closet.”

“WHAT?! Bullshit that did not happen!” Kihyun yelled. He was sure to remember making out with his best friend.

“Kihyun-ah you were drunk; you even complained the next day that you didn't remember a thing.”

“Why didn't you tell me before that we made out?”

“It would have ruined our relationship. I was fine being just friends.”

“I - but - we - I… what? Are you positive?” Kihyun was bewildered by this information.

“Yeah, are you sure that happened?” Hyungwon asked. It seemed he was worried. But why though? He didn't have any reason to be.

“Yes, I'm positive! I remember it because how could I forget? My best friend wanted to make out with me.”

“I. WAS. DRUNK.”

“When you shouldn't have been,” Minhyuk interjected.

“Oh shut up. You know, this one time -”

“AH AH AHAAA you have to say something about Changkyun now. To the left, Kihyun-ah.” Minhyuk said, an evil smile on his face.

Kihyun could never like Minhyuk that way. The only thing he wanted to do to his lips was punch them. “I hate you.”

“Love you, too~” Minhyuk sang, nasally as usual.

“My entire life has been a lie,” Kihyun whispered.

“He has nothing on me,” he heard Changkyun say.

Kihyun rose to the challenge. “Oh? Really? I have something!”

“Bring it hyung!” Changkyun challenged.

“So everyone knows that Changkyun-ah kissed a girl earlier this year, right?” Kihyun asked the group.

A few thoughtful expressions passed through the members, but no one spoke up.

Kihyun stuck his finger out. “I do!”

“Then who, huh?” Changkyun challenged once more.

Kihyun looked him in the eye, smirk on his face. “Mrs. Tillicum.”

A chorus of _ewwww_ s bounced around. Changkyun looked flabbergasted.

“Did I… really kiss the librarian?” He pondered.

“Yeah. Know how I know? We were looking for you and I'm the one who found you there.”

Hoseok's face lit up. “Oh yeah! We split up to search for you; Kihyun-ah texted us.”

“Yeah, he did!” Jooheon-ah agreed.

“I really kissed the librarian…?” Kihyun heard Changkyun-ah whisper again. “Oh, God, that's why she's so weird around me!”

“Did that just now occur to you or?” Minhyuk interjected.

“Piss off, Minhyuk-hyung; we all make mistakes when we're drunk,” Jooheon defended. He said it jokingly. “What kind of mistakes have you made?”

Kihyun immediately steals the bait. “Don't worry, we'll go reverse and I'll get him back.”

“I have something on Hyunwoo-hyung,” Changkyun spoke up.

“Go, Changkyun-ah!” Minhyuk yelled and clapped.

“Hyunwoo-hyung was asked out by one of the sorority girls and he said yes!”

The group would have made a sound but quiet Hyunwoo became the loudest. “No, no, that does not count! She told me that coffee shop we go to was going to have a special on Friday and I went and she just appeared there. She never asked me out, and I never said yes. I was too nice to her and didn't ask her to leave.”

Minhyuk made the fakest *ooooh* sound one could imagine. “Sorry, Changkyun-ah, but your story doesn't count! Hyunwoo-hyung, what do you have on Jooheon-ah?”

“I'm least embarrassing one of the group,” Jooheon said confidently.

“You tried doing aegyo for higher grades on one of your tests before.”

Suddenly a fucking riot broke out between the members. Jooheon just sat there, facepalming the shit out of himself. “I was in HIGH SCHOOL.”

“aaAAAT, time doesn't matter! Jooheon, what do you have on Hyungwon?”

The two looked at each other. Jooheon looked back at Minhyuk. “I'm pretty sure he owns a bra.”

Changkyun hit the sand with his giggles and Hoseok had his head between his knees, laughter close to snorting. Everyone else scoffed real hard.

Minhyuk's eyebrows quirked up. “A bra?”

“IT'S FOR COSPLAY OKAY,” Hyungwon declared as he crossed his arms.

“Jagi you don't cosplay,” Minhyuk quipped. “Do you have any dirt oooooooon Hoseok-hyung?” His imitation of a game show host was pretty spot-on.

“Didn't rip your pants at the gym?” He questioned.

“That always happens!” Hoseok said, taking a sip of his water.

“No, I mean that one time where you weren't wearing anything under your sweats and you basically shoved your… you know, in a person's face?” Hyungwon looked so innocent saying that.

“One time! That's not allowed!” Hoseok complained.

“Haha, yes it is!” Minhyuk chuckled. Kihyun could tell he was enjoying himself. “Now, what do you have on me?” The way he said it was like a challenge.

“But - ugh Minhyuk-ah!” Hoseok complained some more.

“You can think of something!” The younger cheered.

“That one time you kissed Hyungwon in a room full of homophobes?” It sounded more like a question than a response.

“Noooooope we do that all the time! Woooo okay back to me!”

“BUT -” Hoseok started.

“Nope! I remember this one time when you went… thong shopping.”

Everyone gasped.

“HA! That doesn't count because I'm not ashamed to admit I wear thongs!” Hoseok said sassily. “You know what -” He suddenly stood and pulled out his underwear, which was indeed a thong. A grey one, to be exact. Kihyun covered his eyes, shaking his head and wondering how he got into this group in the first place.

“Well then.” Minhyuk said, lips tight in a _I-don’t-know-what-to-say-here_ expression. “Fair enough.”

“Now, I have dirt upon Hyungwon-ah!” Hoseok said confidently.

“Oh, what? I fell one time when I was drunk?” Hyungwon teased.

“I know how you got a perfect score on that one test you didn't study for.”

Hyungwon's eyes went wide. “DON'T YOU DARE -”

“You still owe me favor Hyungwon,” Hoseok replied with a smirk.

“Hyungwon? What'd you have Hoseok do for you?” Minhyuk questioned.

“I don't know!” Hyungwon said with his hands in the air, surrendering.

“Yeah, babe, what DID you do?” Jooheon quizzed as he crossed his arms.

“How did Hyungwon-hyung get a perfect score on his test?” Changkyun joined, also with arms crossed.

“I just… helped him out. He needed to pass the class to graduate, so I… convinced the teacher to give him a perfect score.” Hoseok, instead of looking victorious, looked guilty.

“What did you do, Hoseok-hyung?” Hyungwon questioned.

Kihyun sipped his water; the tea was excellent this evening.

“Hoseok-ah, did you do something stupid?” Hyunwoo asked quietly.

Hoseok nodded.

“AAAAAAH doesn't count - self-deprecation! Hyungwon, baby! Any dirt on Jooheon-ah?”

Hyungwon shook his head, no longer tranced by Hoseok. Then the poor guy seems to have his head in space, because he doesn't answer for a bit.

“Maybe he's trying to tell us that Jooheon doesn't have a brain?” Kihyun quipped.

“I HEARD that!” Jooheon confirmed.

“I actually don't have anything that embarrassing to tell,” Hyungwon admitted.

“Really? Are you sure?” Minhyuk prompted. He had that damn clipboard in his hands again.

“Yeah. Aside from his attempt to make this one kid laugh but he ended up making the poor baby cry.”

“That sounds like something Jooheon-ah would do,” Minhyuk giggled.

“Fuck off!” Jooheon cried.

“It counts! Jooheon, what you got on Hyunwoo-hyung?” Minhyuk directed, actually noming on the edge of the clipboard.

“Man's a stone; I've got nothing.” The younger stuck out his tongue toward the eldest. It made Hyunwoo giggle.

“Ah, this is less fun than I anticipated…” Minhyuk said. “Hyunwoo-hyung? Present to the class.”

“Changkyun-ah was pretty drunk off of fruity drinks,” was his input.

Minhyuk made a loud buzzing sound. “Wrong! Some can get drunk off a single beer.” In which he points to Hyungwon.

“Hey! I'm a soft drinker,” Hyungwon complained, his arms now crossed. Again.

“CHANGKYUN-AH! Dig Kihyun-ah’s grave!”

“I WILL HAVE ALL YOU KNOW,” the youngest of the septet began. “Kihyun-ah complimented me on my bare ass!”

Kihyun spit out his water, choking as the other two members of the threesome got on his case.

“Woah, woah, when was this?” Hoseok asked, eyes slanted in an examining expression.

“Was it when he got drunk and found his way to the museum?” Jooheon pondered, tone hitting an angry pitch.

“Well, you see -”

“It was afterwards. He texted me telling me my ass was *apple-shaped,* his EXACT words!” Changkyun explained, playing up his evil smirk.

“Ooooooh,” Hyungwon quietly spoke.

“Someone's gotta get beat up~” Minhyuk sang. His eyes were shifting between Hoseok, Jooheon, and Kihyun, and Kihyun wanted to hide away.

He'd forgotten he'd _actually_ sent that text, thinking it was just a passing thought. Now it was a deep grave, one he wasn't sure he could talk himself out of. “You, I was -”

“aaAAT, nope, no defenses! Kihyun-ah, what do you have one me?” Minhyuk's eyes twinkled.

_Minhyuk I owe you one. But I hope you forget._ Kihyun looked at his awaiting crowd. He mustered up his thoughts, thinking about proper wording. Could he did Minhyuk into an early grave, as well? “Do any of you wonder when Minhyuk became gay?”

Hyungwon, as Kihyun predicted, raised his hand. Everyone else made a face or nodded in agreement.

“I remember the first boy Minhyuk EVER kissed.”

“No, not him! Anybody but him!” Minhyuk whined, burying his face in his hands.

**Mission, Bury Minhyuk**. _Step One: give a good headline_. Check.

“Minhyuk told me the story of how he kissed the neighbor boy while they were playing at the kid's house.”

“No! Oh God don't say any more!” The wirely Minhyuk, trapped.

_Step Two: give a good sub-headline._ Check.

Everyone was pretty wrapped up in the story so far. Good.

“I don't remember what age they were, but I remember him being really young. And the kid had braces.”

Jooheon hissed, like he knew the struggle.

_Step Three: curve ball._ Check.

“Minhyuk got curious, and they began to kiss.”

“KIHYUN -”

_Final Step: finale._ Check.

“Minhyuk's lip got stuck in the kid's brace's!”

“Goddamn it Kihyun!”

Extra Step: dirty coverage. And, check.

“The worst part? The kid's mom walked in!”

The crowd went _wild,_ cursing and feeling bad for the poor Minhyuk. Getting too excited in the kiss and getting caught in the act. Changkyun-ah had literally fallen over from laughing so hard; Hyungwon had to come cuddle Minhyuk as he sat there, the epitome of embarrassment. Kihyun had won.

Too bad it wasn't his night to drink.


	8. wE aRE bEInG vErY gAY rIgHt nOW

Kihyun, being an actual mother to the group, decided he needed to get some sleep and wake up first.

Minhyuk had congratulated him on winning that round of the games he had set up by givng him two beers. Kihyun couldn't really argue with that, so he gladly took them and had basically nursed the first one. Then chugged the second one. They still didn't taste too good, but alcohol was alcohol.

He was wrapped up in the cover, the night cold. He wasn't sure of the time, though he knew it was already past twelve. The ruckery was still going strong, and he could hear each individual laugh at some dumb joke or another embarrassing story another told. He's known Minhyuk his whole life, so he recognizes his giggle immediately. Everyone else is sort of smudged together. Despite the fact he's known them for about two years each.

As he tries to summon sleep, he thinks upon the _thing_ he did last night.

Kihyun's hand felt heavy again. He exposed it, looking at the bandaged body part. He couldn't really see any details, as it was night; the light was to far away to really aid him in viewing the damage.

Both his hands and feet still tingled, plus his knees had Band-Aids on them, too. He really got fucked up, and not in the fun way.

What was gonna happen to him once those assholes told the police of the attack? His blood and skin was on the vehicle. If they called the police, which they undoubtedly would considering the circumstances, Kihyun could possibly go to prison. The scratch marks on the vehicle from the knife were concerning enough. Where was the knife?

Fuck, that's right; Kihyun threw it at the bus and broke one of the back windows. Would Minhyuk forgive him for basically throwing it away? Because there was no way they would get it back.

He sighed. Hand back under the warmth of the cover, he bundled up even more. No point in fretting over it right now. He'd deal with it tomorrow. No doubt the rest of his break just might be spent in an interrogation room.

=====

Kihyun knows he dozed off, it doesn't take a genus to figure that out.

But what woke him up had him second-guessing if he was even awake in the first place.

Hyunwoo had situated himself under Kihyun's cover, body heat unbearable.

Kihyun's not seeing things. Hyunwoo is really lying with him!

In typical Hyunwoo fashion, he doesn't say anything, he just does things. The younger can see the small, white shines in the older's eyes; Kihyun feels naked (it doesn't help that he's only wearing a old t-shirt and… God he's actually not wearing anything else). But it's not just outside where he feels naked, he feels naked inside himself, as well. Like his soul was laid bare. Fuck he doesn't even know if Hyunwoo's looking at him. All he knows is that it went from cold to burning hot in the span of a few seconds.

But, the benefit to it being Spring Break was that he could smell the alcohol on the other's breath. Hyunwoo was probably on the lower end of drunk right now. So he wasn't in his right mind. At least, not fully.

That's what Kihyun kept telling himself. As he began to feel him grow closer to him, so close they were chest-to-chest, he keeps telling himself that. Hyunwoo is not in his right mind. He's drunk, or in some form of incoherence.

Their bodies were flush now. Hyunwoo weaved his leg between Kihyun's, making his bare own spread. Kihyun's breath and heart rate increased. _He's incoherent. Drunk. At this point I'd believe if he was wasted out of his mind._

Hyunwoo's thigh, like their chests, was flush with his appendage. Kihyun sighed through his nose, trying his best to ignore that his nude lower body was no longer hidden by his long shirt. He felt the knee right up against his scrotum

_He's wasted. Incoherent. Out of his damn mind._

“Hyunwoo-hyung,” Kihyun whispered, suddenly very aware of how quiet the world had gotten. With the other couples silent, he could clearly hear the waves break against the sand. It couldn't be past somewhere around four or five in the morning, because he feel the moon was still fairly high in the sky. This scene would have been romantic, had they been alone. And a couple. It was still cold, though his lower body was warm; his breath was partly visible. “What are you -”

His mouth shut itself as he felt the older's nose bump into his. Hyunwoo's trapped hand snaked up from its resting position, threading under Kihyun's neck, fingers twirling his short locks and caressing his ear. His touch was soft, like silk, and Kihyun shivered so deeply a moan locked itself in his throat. If he opened his mouth it would escape. He couldn't have that.

Finally, Hyunwoo spoke. “Kihyun-ah.”

It induced yet another full-bodied shiver through him. It was such a soft sound, such a soft whisper. He was positive he heard need, like the other was begging him. But… what exactly was he begging him for? And, could Kihyun supply it?

He swallowed before speaking, making sure to bury the moan that threatened to escape. “Yes?”

Another shiver plunged into Kihyun's body as Hyunwoo's other hand glided over his shirt, fingertips just barely connecting with the fabric. He held his breath when his cheek was held, so gentle like a virgin lover, by that hand.

“Kihyun-ah,” Hyunwoo whispered once more. There was such *need* in his voice. But what did he need?

“Hyunwoo-hyung,” Kihyun responded. It almost sounded like a question. He took a risk and laid his own hand upon Hyunwoo's.

The broader breathed in then out, shooken like a leaf in the wind.

Then their lips met.

Like this entire encounter it was soft like silk lace. Warm, unlike the night. An unspoken invitation to…

And just like that, the softest of kisses was over.

Kihyun had to blink multiple times to make sure he was even awake. Did Hyunwoo just… give him the softest kiss imaginable?

“Kihyun.” He said like the wind on a calm day: whisking through one's being and caressing your skin.

Kihyun couldn't think of anything. This encounter was something, no matter how drunk or how far apart they'd be, that he'd never forget. “Hyunwoo.”

Again their lips meet, deeper but still so soft like a new down pillow. It tickled Kihyun's body, just like a feather would.

Hyunwoo was kissing him. Kissing him like a pastor's virgin son would. Delicate like a spiderweb, tender like soft flesh, but long and deep like Hyunwoo's body. This described everything that he was, and more importantly, what he could possibly offer.

Delicate nights, wrapped up in a quilt as they lay under the stars, looking for the stars they named after each other.

Tender like a virginal first time, so very careful to attend to every spot on their lovers’ body, caressing their body, mind, and soul.

Long and deep like after five years of marriage, knowing all of your spouse's likes and dislikes, knowing how to let them know they are yours, and you are theirs.

Kihyun lost track of time, lost in a kiss that, somewhere in his mind, he feverantly believes he shouldn't be enjoying. But Hyunwoo's lips encompassed not only his own small lips, but his entire being.

This was how a first kiss should be. Experimental, soft, but laced with the promise of more to come. So, very much more.

They broke away, breathing heavy. Kihyun could feel himself smiling. His left arm was numb from being laid on, and his right arm was tired from resting upon Hyunwoo's. But he didn't want to break this magical moment. It felt like time had stopped just to watch them kiss.

And then he was scared.

Hyunwoo's hand moved from his cheek, the cold seeping onto the warm imprint. Was that it? Could he have realized what he has done, and was now putting a stop to it?

The olders’ finger graced the youngers’ thigh. The fabric of his shirt was lifted, and his heart pounded painfully against his ribcage. Hyunwoo wanted to take his shirt off. And then he'd have no armour to protect him.

Kihyun sat up slowly, position dainty as he let Hyunwoo strip him of his chestpiece. He swung it gently over the cot, the raised bed creaking in protest, and set the fabric on the floor.

He was nude now, like a make-up product. If there was anymore light filtering through the tent they'd both see how hard Kihyun was.

The smaller didn't want this to end here. It couldn't. Not yet.

He took a steadying breath, and with shaking hands placed them on Hyunwoo's hip. Fingers under the waistband. Slowly, stripping them off of the wearer.

Hyunwoo moved onto his back without a word, lifting his hips up. The material slid down his thighs, taking the cover along with it. Both were to his knees, exposing both of them to the cold night. Then, they were on the floor, along with the cover.

Kihyun looked back at his partner, fully nude like himself. Exposed. Open. And, hard.

“Hyunwoo.” Kihyun said this softly. It was a whisper upon the wind and the lapping waves.

“Kihyun.” A whisper upon the flow of time and rotation of space.

The younger leaned down, touching Hyunwoo's lips with his own. Once more they kiss, a pinkie promise of such good things to come.

Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around Kihyun's torso, pulling him down to his chest. He moved them so they were on their sides again, this time both of their arms wrapped around each other. The older pushed his leg through Kihyun's, spreading them again.

This time, the kiss was deeper, no longer soft as a new plush toy. But it was still gentle, almost questioning its existence. It seemed since the clothes were no longer separating them, it was okay to nibble.

Kihyun felt the older's tongue swipe at his bottom lip, stalling the kiss. He, in turn, licked Hyunwoo's lips.

“Kihyun.” This wasn't spoken, this was _moaned_. He had _moaned_ his name.

“Hyunwoo.” He couldn't tell if he had moaned or whined the older's name but he no longer cared.

This felt good.

Hyunwoo rolled his hips, stilled, then slowly pulled his leg away from his partner's. But something was still between Kihyun's thighs. So he spread them a little.

The kiss held no more softness or gentleness. It was deep and hard, but still so painfully slow, tongues meeting in the middle.

Kihyun nibbled on Hyunwoo's bottom lip, then pulled it. His hips answered with a deep sway back then forth, so close to being hilt deep between Kihyun's thighs. The smaller suckled on that thick bottom lip, making it thicker with every suck.

Hyunwoo retaliated by holding Kihyun's hip, and thrusting at a steady pace. The younger let the other’s lip pop back into place, then kissed his lips harshly, but still so damn slowly.

Kihyun moaned into Hyunwoo's mouth as he bucked upwards, rubbing their cocks together roughly. He must have liked the sound because he did it again, and then again, biting the other’s lips in the process.

Kihyun was close. He could feel everything like it was sharper, a certain spring coiled at the base of his cock. He gripped his thighs tighter, feeling the thickness between them slow its movements. Everything began to blur as the small distance between them was filled with himself. Hyunwoo jerked his lower body, sliding so easily from the precum that wetted the youngers’ thighs. Their stomachs pressed upon Kihyun's swollen appendage, and then there was white lines of cum spurting from that released coil.

With that final tightness, Hyunwoo moaned as he came between the thighs of Kihyun. His sounds joined the other's in their mouths, thrusting grinding to a halt as they rode out their orgasms.

Their bodies, after exerting so much pent-up sexual energy, relax against each other. The kiss regresses back to its original state, delicate, tender, yet lazy.

Kihyun's eyes are closed, smiling through the kiss.

He breaks it, for only a short whispered word. “Good.” Then, with a final soft peck he's off to dream about the events.


	9. Does This Count As A One Night Stand?

Hyunwoo feels weird just staring at Kihyun's naked form, feeling it's inappropriate to do so. Instead of deciding to wake him up or not he cuts the internal conversation with himself short and covers the younger up with his quilt. Since it's daylight out and will be warm, he leaves the top portion of his chest uncovered.

Waking up next to the younger was a dream come true for Hyunwoo. He smiled at the soft expression the other held, and even dared to think he had a smile upon his kiss-bitten lips. But, all dreams end, even the scary ones.

Trying to be quiet and not shake the entire cot, he rose from his slumber. Upon disengaging himself from his crush, he realized he was both turned on and disgusted by the fact he was still between his legs. And, like a teenager with out-of-control hormones, he was hard at the sight.

He shook off the feeling, and slowly pulled out. What disgusted him was the fact that most of the semen had either dried or became stickier somehow overnight. The _scholp_ sound that came from his tip popping from between Kihyun's legs made him hornier than he should currently be allowed to be.

With himself no longer attached, he stood up, deciding against stretching. Then, turned around to assess the full damage.

He and Kihyun made a mess (a very, hot, mess). Semen was on both of their stomachs and all over Kihyun's thighs. Hyunwoo knew leaving him to awake like that wasn't right, so he cleaned them both up. Moments like these made Hyunwoo glad Kihyun came prepared for messes.

While cleaning up, he nearly had a heart attack.

“Hyunwoo.”

His head shot up from Kihyun's thighs. Said man was squirming in his sleep, and God Hyunwoo thought he had woken up. But, upon waiting a few seconds, the younger seemed to still be asleep, albeit far to close to awareness for Hyunwoo's liking.

“Love you.”

Once more his head shot up but his heart stopped. The smaller of the two seemed (keyword) to still be in dreamland.

_Did… he just? Tell me he loved me in his dream?_ Hyunwoo questioned internally.

No. It's like when he says he loves Minhyuk. Not romantically, but like friends. Despite what transpired last night.

Kihyun began rustling in his sleep. Hyunwoo snapped out of his thoughts, looking at the sleeping form.

He was rubbing his eyes, groaning something about the light.

Hyunwoo panicked and turned on his heels, out the tent flap and into the early morning sun.

=====

Kihyun was blinded by the sun as it stabbed him in the eye.

He fluttered his eyes opened and closed, trying to adjust to the sudden appearance of sunlight. He dug the sand out of the corners and breathed in salty air.

His body tingled weirdly. His hands and feet, while feeling so much better from two days ago, still stung a bit. He looked at his hands, which would need new bandages, and he assumed his feet would, as well.

But what was weird was his lips.

He touched them, recoiling when they felt, not necessarily numb, but close to it. He could feel them just fine, but they felt swollen.

He sat up on the cot, it creaking in a weird way. With a sigh and a stretch he removed the covers, basking in the light of the sun.

His hands were to his chest then, feeling a cold breeze flutter in through the open tent flap. He was shirtless. But he went to bed last night with it on?

He looked to the side, and as expected, there it was; laying innocently on the floor. His dream must have been pretty hot, for him to strip at night.

Because it was just a dream. Nothing more.

Kihyun sat off the cot and stood, another stretch very much needed. His legs felt off and slightly sticky and weird. He'd need to dip in the ocean water to get that feeling away.

His clothing bag sat at the head of the raised bed, opened about halfway. He dug through it, looking for his swimming attire. He's sad he couldn't fuck around in the water (he wouldn't have believed Saturday happened if it weren't for the bandages). The opportunity to drown Minhyuk so rarely came up…

Finally he found his basic black and white swimming trunks, nothing to special; slipped them on and strode out into the sunlight.

Fuck did he sleep in? He thought he set an alarm for earlier than this. The sun seemed to have risen higher than he would have liked.

“There he is!” He heard a loud megaphone-like voice call. Minhyuk was Kihyun's best friend; he didn't even need to look to know who it was. He waved as he walked toward the water, carefully dipping his toes in. It stung like hell to his cuts but he needed to get the feeling of sticky substance off of him.

“You gonna help take down the tents, old man?” Minhyuk asked. He seemed to be closer than he was prior; Kihyun assumed he walked toward him.

“Yeah, just torturing myself,” Kihyun responded as he turned around. Turns out both Minhyuk and Hoseok were watching him. “One of you is going to have to redo my bandages.”

“I'll get Hyungwon to do that before we leave,” Minhyuk said.

“How are you?” Hoseok asked as Kihyun stepped to them from the water.

“Okay. Why?” Kihyun asked.

“Just making sure. Hyunwoo-hyung needs help with some tent stuff,” he replied.

Kihyun looked toward the others, looking for the only other broad one. And he found him. Staring right back at him.

Then Kihyun noticed his lips. His bottom one was and angry red, swollen, like his own. It looked like his felt.

It hit Kihyun that his dream, possibly wasn't a dream at all.


	10. All the Wrong Signals

Hyunwoo sipped his coffee while sitting in his and his group's favourite cafe.

Hoseok was bartending today, which is why he had to wait until eight o'clock at night on a Monday during Spring Break to talk to Kihyun.

He knows that Kihyun knows what happened last night. Between them. He saw that earlier today when they locked eyes at the beach.

It took four hours to get home, and then Kihyun hadn't talked to him at all since the ride.

That was until the news about a maniac attacking a busfull of college students with a knife hit the news stations.

_Police are investigating now an attack made on six college students made by a nude man wearing a mask, brandishing a pocket knife. On Saturday night around 7:32 PM a man, fully nude wearing a wrestling mask, attacked six Spring Break goers as they drove to their destination. The only description the college students could give was short with medium to light skin tone. If you have any information on this attack please contact Crime Busters at the toll free number._

Minhyuk mass texted them all about it, being smart and covert with his language.

**MinPuppy**  
_Did you hear about the bus attacks?_

**RAMENHO**  
_Yeah, crazy!_

**Skinny Legend**  
_Glad it wasn't us._

**Rapper Legend**  
_Let's not get stabbed by the maniac?_

********

**SWAGnae**  
_It could have been us!_

**Sharkster**  
_I'm sad they didn't crash._

It was here that Hyunwoo interjected into this conversation. 

**HyunBot**  
_Ki meet me at the cafe. Need to speak with you, one-on-one._

And since then his phone blew up, probably from the others asking why. But this was a private conversation, one where only Hoseok had privy to. 

“So, are you not gonna tell me?” Hoseok asked as a lull in customers came about. 

“No. It's between me and Kihyun-ah,” Hyunwoo replied. 

“I guess I'll keep an eye out," he said with a shrug. With that, he walked away. 

“Thanks Hoseok-ah.” 

Hyunwoo didn't have long to worry before a new jingle of bells alerted him to someone knew. He turned in his spot, a seat at the very end of the coffee bar, and wanted to crawl away immediately. 

It was Kihyun. Dressed normally, but still managing to look put together to a stranger's eyes. 

They lock eyes. Both of their swollen lips had gone down. Hyunwoo's heart is pounding. 

Kihyun strides over to him, taking a full minute to reach him. “You look like a biker.” 

Hyunwoo can't back out now. It's either do or die. “There's something we need to discuss. Sit down,” he commands softly to the seat next to him. 

Kihyun thankfully doesn't put up much of a fight. “What's this about?” 

“I know you remember what happened last night.” 

Kihyun swallows. “Yeah. I do.” 

Hyunwoo nods. Now that he's got a confession out of him, he's not sure how to approach what he wants to talk about. The shy route? The strong route? “I hope you understand that I wasn't entirely doing that because of alcohol.” 

“So… it only gave you the courage?” Kihyun questioned. He seemed to shrink in on himself. Like he didn't want to be here. And Hyunwoo couldn't blame him. 

“Yes. I…” What now? Confess? Lie? Both answers A and B? “I've had a crush on you for a few years now.” That's not exactly how he pictured this going but fuck it he'll roll with it. 

Kihyun went silent. If Hyunwoo hadn't peaked over to see if he had actually left, he would've thought he left. “So, wait, let me get this straight: you've had a crush on me? For a few years?” 

“Two, if you wanna be precise.” 

“Two years. And, this weekend was, what?” It seemed like he was trying to move away from Hyunwoo. God was alcohol the bane of his existence? 

“Me being weak,” he answered honestly. 

“You being weak, huh?” 

“Yeah. I wanted to have a romantic time with you. But then you… straddled my waist and I broke. I was weak.” Hyunwoo couldn't break down now. He still had a chance. 

“So, you've had a crush on me for a while, and this weekend was the floodgates being opened?” Kihyun summed up. 

“Yeah.” Don't fuck this up! 

“Is that, all you wanted to tell me, or is there… something else?” 

Hyunwoo turned the chair toward the younger, which seemed to shock him because he jumped. “Would you like to go on a date with me?” Hyunwoo tried so hard to ignore Hoseok as he fist pumped. 

Kihyun's facial expression turned into that of sorrow. He got up off the chair, walking backwards at a snail's pace. “Hyun-Hyunwoo-hyung… I'm sorry if you thought there was more to us, but… there's not. What happened this weekend was a happy accident.” 

Hyunwoo ignored Hoseok's _what-are-you-doing?!_ stance and face. “A happy accident, huh?” 

“Yeah, I'm sorry.” With that he turns to leave. 

Hyunwoo has one last piece of ammunition left. He needs to do this properly. “Kihyun-ah, I'm not done. There's more I need to discuss with you.” He hated pulling out his hyung voice but this was here things get serious. 

Kihyun listened, not sitting down this time. “What else is there to say?” 

“You know the police will find DNA in the van, right? From Saturday's attack?” Hyunwoo started. 

Kihyun tilted his head like he wasn't following. “Yeah, and they'll probably put him in prison.” He says it like he's unsure where this is going. 

Hyunwoo gestures with his finger for him to come closer. Kihyun brings his head in, ear toward the older. 

Hyunwoo whispers, “I know someone who can… accidentally get rid of the evidence for you. But on one condition.” 

Kihyun reels back, shock and surprise coloring his face. He's quiet. 

“That condition is that you,” he leans in again, Kihyun following suit. “Either go to prison for a while, or, go on a few dates with me.” Hyunwoo leans back, knowing intimately what desperation feels like. “Your choice.” 


End file.
